Kalem Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için: tıklayınız Dosya:68-Kalem.pdf �Sh:»5249 KALEM ��XV› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� « �æ¬� » Sûresi veya Kalem sûresi veya « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » sûresi denilen bu sûrei celîle de mekkîdir. Hem de ilk zamanlar da nâzil olanlardandır. İbni Abbastan bir rivayete göre de « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù � » de sonra bu Sûre nâzil olmuştur. Müddessir veya Müzzemmilin daha evvel nâzil olduğunu söyleyenler de vardır. Lâkin Fatihanın tefsîrinde geçtiği üzere âyet olarak ilk « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù � » Sûresinin başı, tam Sûre olarak da ekser müfessirîne göre evvelâ Sûrei Fatiha, sonra da Kalem nâzil olmuştur. Şu halde Müddessir Sûresinin başından beş veya on âyetin bundan evvel nâzil olmuş bulunması buna muhalif olmaz. Filvaki - « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡›P Ç Ü£ á 2¡bÛ¤Ô Ü á¡=›P Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß bÛ á¤ í È¤Ü á¤6›� » âyetlerine pek mütenasib olmakla beraber içerisinde sebebi nuzül gibi görünen âyetler, ezcümle son âyeti daha evvel bir hayli âyetlerin nüzûlü işidilmiş ve kâfirler tarafından hem hayret hem küfrile karşılanmış olduğunu gösteriyor. Hattâ, Sûrei Mülkün de Mekkî olduğu esahh olmakla beraber evvel veya sonra olmasına dair ma'lûmat bulunmamasına nazaran onun da ilk kısmı veya sonundaki « ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a ë¤ê¢ ‹¢Û¤1 ò¦� » den i'tibaren bir kaç âyetten maadası dahi bundan evvel nâzil olmuş olmak muhtemildir. *Âyetleri - Elli ikidir. *Kelimeleri - Üç yüz. *Harfleri - Bin dört yüz elli altı. *Fasılası - �æPâ� harfleridir. Sh:»5250 Bu Sûrenin sûrei Mülke münasebeti de çok güzel ve açıktır. Zira o Sûre « ��m j b‰ Ú aÛ£ ˆ©ô 2¡î †¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢9� » diye başlamış, kudret ve mülki ilâhînin vüs'atini ve onun tecelliyatından mevt ve hayat ile insanların hikmeti hılkatini ve nizamı hılkatin cereyanını, Şeytanların ve kâfirlerle mü'minlerin akıbetlerini, bu babda tenvir ve inzarın fevaidini, Peygamberin ehemmiyyetini, şükrün ve vazifenin kıymetini ve Âhıretin hakkıyyetini ve rahmaniyyetinin asârı ile Peygambere ve mü'minlere olan va'd ü rahmetinin yüksekliğini beyan ederek bir « ��ß b¬õ§ ß È©îå§� » suâli ile hıtam bulmuş ve bu suretle kâfirlere akıbet mülklerinin zevalini ıhtar ile inzar ve mü'minlere ileride büyük bir mülk va'diyle tebşir buyurulmuştu. Bu Sûre ise o Rahman ile Nezîri beyninde bir sirr olan ve o mâima'înin menbaına bir işareti andıran bir remz ve idarei mülkün en birinci şeraıtinden olan kalem ve yazıya kasem ile başlayacak ve bundan en büyük matlûbun idrâk ve ahlak olduğuna tenbih için idrâk ve ahlâkı Muhammedînin büyüklüğü ve iymansızların, ahlaksızların, müdahinlerin alçaklığı ve itaate lâyık olmadıkları ve en güzel mülk-ü harsin, düşüncesizlik, hırs ve buhul, istibdad-ü tehakküm ve zulm-ü tugyan gibi ahlaksızlık yüzünden harab olacağını ve cezanın terbiyevî hassası ve mütenebbih olmayanlara Âhıret azâbının büyüklüğü ve takvâ ile korunanların kazancı, müslim ile mücrimin farkı ve hakka karşı tehakkümün ve şirkin zemm-ü ibtali ile akıbetlerinin zilleti ve bunlara karşı mücahedede sabrın lüzümu ve gadabın zararı ve hasılı Peygamberin ve Kur'anın ulüvvi şanı zikrolunacaktır. Ebu Hayyan Bahirde derki: bu Sûrenin makabline münasebeti: evvelki Sûrede Allah tealânın kudreti bahiresiyle ılminin vus'atine ve sü'ada ve eşkıyanın ahvaline dair şeyler, ve eğer Allah tealâ dilerse onları batıracağı veya üzerlerine taşlar yağdıracağı zikrolunmuş ve Allah tealânın ıhbar ettiği bu şeyler Resulullahın Sh:»5251 vahy ile telakkî ettiği haberler olduğu, kâfirler ise bunu gâh şı're, gâh sihre, gâh cünuna nisbet eyledikleri cihetle Allah tealâ bu Sûrede Peygamberinin beraetini ve onların ezâlarına sabretmesine mukabil ecrini büyüteceğini ve onun ahlâkının büyüklüğünü beyan ile başlamıştır �açg�. Bu ifade sebebi nuzulü tazammum etmiş bulunuyor. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡ ë ß b í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ = R› ß b¬ a ã¤o 2¡ä¡È¤à ò¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù 2¡à v¤ä¢ìæ§7 S› ë a¡æ£ Û Ù Û b u¤Š¦a Ë î¤Š ß à¤ä¢ìæ§7 T› ë a¡ã£ Ù Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§ U› Ï Ž n¢j¤–¡Š¢ ë í¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ = V› 2¡b í£¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à 1¤n¢ìæ¢ W› a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à å¤ ™ 3£ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©: ë ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå X› Ï Ü b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤à¢Ø ˆ£¡2©îå Y› ë …£¢ëa Û ì¤ m¢†¤ç¡å¢ Ï î¢†¤ç¡ä¢ìæ PQ› ë Û b m¢À¡É¤ ×¢3£ y Ü£ bÒ§ ß è©îå§= QQ› ç à£ b‹§ ß ’£ b¬õ§ 2¡ä à©îá§= RQ› ß ä£ bÊ§ Û¡Ü¤‚ î¤Š¡ ß¢È¤n †§ a q©îá§= SQ› Ç¢n¢3£§ 2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù ‹ ã©îá§= TQ› a æ¤ × bæ ‡ a ß b4§ ë 2 ä©îå 6 UQ› a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨í bm¢ä b Ó b4 a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå VQ›  ä Ž¡à¢é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤‚¢Š¤Ÿ¢ìâ¡ WQ› a¡ã£ b 2 Ü ì¤ã bç¢á¤ × à b 2 Ü ì¤ã b¬ a •¤z bl aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7 a¡‡¤ a Ó¤Ž à¢ìa Û î –¤Š¡ß¢ä£ è b ß¢–¤j¡z©îå = XQ› ë Û b í Ž¤n r¤ä¢ìæ YQ› Ï À bÒ Ç Ü î¤è b Ÿ b¬ö¡Ñ¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ë ç¢á¤ ã b¬ö¡à¢ìæ PR› Ï b •¤j z o¤ × bÛ–£ Š©íá¡›�� Sh:»5252 ��QR› Ï n ä b… ë¤a ß¢–¤j¡z©îå = RR› a æ¡ aË¤†¢ëa Ç Ü¨ó y Š¤q¡Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b‰¡ß©îå SR› Ï bã¤À Ü Ô¢ìa ë ç¢á¤ í n ‚ bÏ n¢ìæ = TR› a æ¤ Û bí †¤¢Ü ä£ è b aÛ¤î ì¤â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡Ž¤Ø©îå¥ UR› ë Ë † ë¤a Ç Ü¨ó y Š¤…§ Ó b…¡‰©íå VR› Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a ë¤ç b Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b Û š b¬Û£¢ìæ = WR› 2 3¤ ã z¤å¢ ß z¤Š¢ëß¢ìæ XR› Ó b4 a ë¤ À¢è¢á¤ a Û á¤ a Ó¢3¤ Û Ø¢á¤ Û ì¤Û b m¢Ž j£¡z¢ìæ YR› Ó bÛ¢ìa ¢j¤z bæ ‰ 2£¡ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b Ã bÛ¡à©îå PS› Ï b Ó¤j 3 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ Ç Ü¨ó 2 È¤œ§ í n Ü bë ß¢ìæ QS› Ó bÛ¢ìa í b ë í¤Ü ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b Ÿ bË©îå RS› Ç Ž¨ó ‰ 2£¢ä b¬ a æ¤ í¢j¤†¡Û ä b  î¤Š¦a ß¡ä¤è b¬ a¡ã£ b¬ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡ä b ‰ aË¡j¢ìæ SS› × ˆ¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤È ˆ al¢6 ë Û È ˆ al¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ a ×¤j Š¢< Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi « �æ¬� » ve kalem ve ehli kalemin satra dizdikleri ve dizecekleri hakkı için 1 Sen rabbının ni'meti ile, mecnun değilsin 2 Ve tükenmez bir ecir var muhakkak senin için 3 Ve her halde sen pek büyük bir ahlâk üzerindesin 4 Yakında göreceksin ve görecekler 5 Hanginizde imiş o fitne, o cünun? 6 Şübhesiz rabbındır en bilen yolundan sapını, yine odur en bilen hidayete irenleri 7 O halde tanıma o yalan diyenleri 8 Arzu ettiler ki müdahene etsen, o vakıt müdahene edeceklerdi 9 Ve tanıma şunların hiç birini: çok yemin edici, değersiz 10 gammaz koğuculukla gezer 11 Hayır engeli, mütecâviz vebâl yüklü 12 Sh:»5253 zobu, sonrada dakma (zenîm) 13 Mal sahibi olmuş ve oğulları var diye 14 Karşısında âyetlerimiz okunurken "eskilerin masalları" dedi 15 Haberiniz olsun ki biz onlara belâ vermişizdir 16 O bağ sahiblerini belâlandırdığımız gibi; o sıra ki yemin etmişlerdi: sabah olunca onu mutlaka divşireceklerdi 17 Bir istisna da yapmıyorlardı 18 Derken ona rabbından bir dolaşan dolaşıvermişti onlar uyuyorlardı 19 Sabaha kadar o bağ sırıma dönüvermişti 20 Derken sabaha yakın birbirlerine seslendiler 21 Haydin kesecekseniz harsinize (kültürünüze) irkence koşun dediler 22 Hemen fırladılar, şöyle mızırdaşıyorlardı: 23 Sakın bu gün aranıza bir miskîn sokulmasın diyorlardı 24 Sırf bir men'a gücleri yeterek erkenden gittiler 25 Vakta ki o bağı gördüler, biz, dediler: her halde yanlış gelmişiz 26 Yok biz mahrum edilmişiz 27 Ortancaları (en mu'tedilleri) demedim mi size: tesbîh etseydiniz 28 Sübhansın ya rabbena! Dediler: bizler doğrusu zalimlermişiz 29 Sonra döndüler kendilerine levm ediyorlardı 30 Yazıklar olsun bizlere, bizler doğrusu azgınlarmışız 31 Ola ki rabbımız bize onun yerine daha hayırlısını vere, her halde biz bütün rağbetimizi rabbımıza çeviriyoruz 32 İşte böyledir azâb, ve elbette Âhıret azâbı daha büyüktür, fakat bilselerdi 33 1.�æ¬›� - Nun vakf üzere sakindir. Vasıl halinde kıraetlerin ekserisinde izhar ile ba'zısında « �ëaë� » da gunneli veya gunnesiz idgam ile okunur. Tâ baş « �aÛ¬á¬� » de geçtiği üzere bizim için lügaten olmasa bile ma'nen müteşabihattandır. Bunu zâhiri « �Ö¬P ˜¬� » gibi hurufı hecadan bildiğimiz Nun harfi olmasıdır ki Rahman, Kur'an isimlerinin âhirinde olduğu vechile gunneli bir sestir. Bir nokta ile bir hokka ve çanak gibi dairevî bir şekilde yazılır. İsmi de evvel ve âhiri bir olan « �ãìæ� » lâfzıdır. Harf denilen sesler içinde en ihtizazlı bir ses olması ve kitabi fıtratin nizamında derece derece müfredat ve besaitten mürekkebât dizilerek mebde'den müntehaya vücudi hakka delâlet Sh:»5254 eyliyen âyetler satra konmuş olduğu gibi fikir ve nutukta ve kalemle yazıda da cümlelerin kelimelerden, kelimelerin harflerden dizilmesi haysiyyetiyle ya zikri has, iradei âmm kabîlinden alel'umum heca harflerine işaret olarak veya enîni beşerin ve tanîni hılkatin en ziyade mümessili olan bir ses, yâhud nazarımızda bir merkeze nâzır nısfı küre şeklinde tecelli eden âlemin Arz ve Semasile suret ve ma'nâsını veya kalemle yazı yazılan bir hokka ile mürekkebini andırır bir şekilde yazılan « �ãìæ� » harfinin bilhassa kendisini göstererek fıtratte kelâm ve yazının menşe' ve gayesine telvih ve bunlara kasem ile yazının ve ehli kalemin kıymetine tenbih ederek tehaddi, da'veti ifade eder bir harftir. Ki zihinleri bir noktada derinlere götürerek kitabi münzelden kitabi bılkate ve meb'dei vücuda kadar bütün harfleri düşündürebilir. Ve böyle olması aynı zamanda Sûrenin ismi olmasına da mani' değildir. Nun diye okunurken ismi değil de müsemması maksud olduğuna tenbih için « �æ� » yazılmış ve ı'rab olunmayıp vakf üzere okunmuştur. Bu vakf ile evvelki Sûrenin âhirindeki mâimaini gayb etmiş olanların enînleri ancak bir abi revan gibi mayei hayat olmak üzere tarafı Rahmandan nâzil olan Kur'an ile dinlendirebileceğine ve kalemlerin onun için çalışması lüzumuna da zevkî bir delâlet vardır. Hasılı burada asıl ma'nâi maksud her ne olursa olsun evvel emirde ma'lûmumuz bulunan « �ãìæ� » harfi olmak zâhir ve bir çok müfessirînin muhtarı da budur. Bu cihetle lâfzî teşabbüh bir dereceye kadar kat' edilmiş demek ise de ma'nevî teşabüh yine bâkîdir. Maamafih arabîde « �ãìæ� » ismi bu harften başka olarak Hazreti Yûnüse « ��‡ a aÛä£¢ìæ¡� » denilmesinde olduğu gibi hut, ya'ni balık ma'nâsına, kezalik yazı hokkası «divit» ma'nâsına ve daha ba'zı ma'nalara geldiği söylenir. Bu münasebetle burada şu rivayetler de nakledilir: 1 - Ba'zıları demiştir ki: « �ãìæ� » büyük balıktır ki Sh:»5255 Arzlar onun üzerindedir. Ve ona Yehmut ta'bir olunur. İbni Cerîr İbni Abbastan bu babta şunları rivayet eyler: birincisi: Allah tealânın ilk halk ettiği şey kalemdir. O yaratılınca bütün olacaklar cereyan etti, sonra buhar yükseltildi ondan Semâvat yatarıldı, sonra « �ãìæ� » yaratıldı. Arz o nunun sırtına döşendi, sonra Arz hareket etti, derken ıztırab ile çalkandı, onun üzerin dağlarla tesbit edildi, onun için dağlar Arza karşı fahrederler. İbni Abbas böyle dedi ve okudu: « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡ ë ß b í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� » bir diğeri: Rabbımın ilk halk ettiği şey kalemdir. Ona yaz dedi o da Kıyamete kadar olacağı yazdı. Sonra su üzerinde Nunu halk etti, sonra onun üzerine Arzı kebseyledi (ya'ni kışrı arzı onun üzerine örttü) buyurdu, Âlûsî: bunu Ziyanın Elmuhtarede ve Hâkimin sahih diye ve daha bir takımlarının İbni Abbastan rivayet eyledikleri bir hadîs olmak üzere şöyle nakletmiştir: « � Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ m È bÛ ó aÛä£¢ìæ Ï j Ž À o¡ a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï b™¤À Š l aÛä£¢ìæ¢ Ï à b… p¡ a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¢ Ï b¢q¤j¡n o¡ aÛ¤v¡j b4¢ q¢á£ Ó Š a æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡ aÛƒ� = Allah tealâ Nunu halk eyledi sonra onun üzerine Arz bast edilip döşendi, bu sebeble Nun ıztırab ile deprendi, bu sebeble Arz meyd (meyl) ile çalkandı, bu suretle dağlar oturtulup onlarla tesbit edildi, sonra okudu « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡ aÛƒ� » �açg� Görülüyor ki bu rivayetlerde hep Nun ismi kullanılmış, hut denilmemiştir. Fakat Mücahidden rivayette buna Arzın veya arzların üzerinde bulunduğu hut» ta'bir edilmiş olduğundan balık diye şayi' olmuştur. Bunun bizim bildiğimiz balık olmadığı aşikâr iken bundan bir çok yanlış zehablar hasıl olmuştur. Lâkin dikkatle okununca bunlar bize şunu anlatmış oluyor. İbtida kalemia'lâ denilen ve takdiri ezelîde Kıyamete kadar cereyan edecek şeylerin bir projesini yazan ruhanî bir mebde, bir kuvvet yaradılmıştırki buna bir çokları aklî evvel veya nuri Muhammedî demişlerdir. Sonra madde yaratılmıştır, buna cevher dahi denilmiştir. Sonra bir su buharı gibi gaz halindeki maddeden ecramı semaviyye yaratılmış, sonra Sh:»5256 bunlardan mayi' halinde Arzın maddesi ayrılmış ki faza dediğimiz Sema deryasında yüzen bu maddeye kürevî olduğu anlatılmak üzere Nun veya Hut tesmiye edilmiştir. Kürei Arzın böyle ibtida sema maddesinden ayrılarak yaratılmış olup buharlarla muhat mayi' halinde cevde yüzmekte bulunan yuvarlak « �æ� » maddesi üzerinde sonra kışrı Arz ta'bir ettiğimiz toprak ve cemadat tabakası yaratılmağa başlamış ve bu tarftan o Nun maddesinin üzerine bir kabuk halinde yayılıp döşenmiş ve bu suretle Arz husule gelmiştir. Fakat her taraftan böyle sarılmış olan o Nun evvelkisi gibi teneffüs edemiyerek nefesi tıkanmış bir balık gibi ıztırab ile deprenmeğe başladığından bu sebeble hareketi Arz, ya'ni zelzeleler husule gelmeğe ve bundan da Arzın sathı çalkanıp yarılarak volkanlar zuhur etmeğe başlamış, bu sebeble de etrafına saçılan Arz dalgalarının kebs oluna oluna, ya'ni bastırıla bastırıla dağlar yaratılmış ve bu suretle dağlar oturdukça Arz peyderpey kesafet ve metanet kesbederek tesbit olunup üzerinde durulabilecek bir hale gelmiştir. Kur'anda dağlara evtad, ya'ni Arzın çivileri ta'bir buyurulması da bu ma'nâ ile tefsir olunmuştur. Dağların teşekkülünün bu suretle Arz üzerinde hayat için büyün faideleri olmuş ve bundan dolayı onların Arza karşı tefahürle yukarıdan bakmağa bir hakları vardır. Bununla beraber ondan sonra hareketi Arz ve hasf denilen volkan hâdiseleri hiç olmuyor değil, zaman zaman nice zelzeleler olmakta ve nice sivrilen dağlar yıkılıp yerin altından yeni dağlar, tepeler yaratılmaktadır. Fakat bunlar arasıra ve ilk devirlere nisbetle pek cüz'î demek olduğundan Sh:»5257 hey'eti umumiyyesiyle Arzın kabili sükna olmasına mani' teşkil etmemektedir. Bir gün olup da Sûrei Hakkada geleceği vechile zîri zemînden büyük bir feveran ile Arz ve cibalin bir lâhzada un gibi dağılıp hebaen mensûrâ edilivermesi de her gün ihtimal dahilindedir. El'haletü hazihi vuku bulmakta olan zelzeleler, hasifler, volkanlar dahi demek ki hep Arzın altındaki o Nunun biemrillâh teprenmesiyle husule gelmektedir. Ve yarılan yerler, fışkıran volkanlar, yeniden husule gelen çukurlar, tepeler, ovalar hep o kalemia'lânın resmettiği çizgiler, yazdığı yazılardır. Şimdi şunu i'tiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki zamanımızda Arzın teşekkülü ve dağların tekevvünü ve zelzelelerin tehaddüsü hakkında fen namına Tabakatül'arz malûmatından edinilebilen kanaatlerin hulâlasası da bu rivayetlerin müfadından başka bir şey değildir. Böyle iken bir çokları Arzın altında balıkmı olurmuş, o nasıl deprenir de hareket olurmuş diye güler, bir çokları da Arzın altındaki gazların sıkışmasından, hareketinden, yerin üzerinde zelzelemi olurmuş diye güler, iki taraf da birbirinin dediğini düşünüp anlamayarak yekdiğerini techil veya tekfire kadar gider. Halbuki iki tarafda da bunun Allahın emriyle olmasını unutandır ki cehalet eder. İşte Arzın içindeki esas küreyi, merkezi teşkil eden o Nuna ba'zı tefsirler Huti a'zam ve Yehmut ta'bir etmişlerdir. Bunu « �2bõ� » ile mübhemiyyetten « �2 è¤à¢ìp� » okuyanlar olmuş ise de kazıy haşiyelerinde iki noktalı yanın fethi ve «ha» nın sükûniyle yehmut diye tasrih edilmiştir. Maamafih hanın da fethiyle melekût ve ceberut vezinlerinde mübalağa sıygası olmak zâhir görünür. YEHEM, cünun, EYHEMAN, iki saldırıcı ki bedevîler seyl ile adama saldıran kızgın esirik deveye, medenîler de seyl ile yangına derler. YEHMA' sahra vezninde ucu bucağı bulunmayın Sh:»5258 çöle, bir de asla ferec-ü inşirahı bulunmıyan şiddetli kıtlık senesine denir. Bundan mübalâga sıygasiyle yehemut bir ma'nâ ile volkana bir ma'nâ ile fazaya denilebileceği gibi son ma'nâ ile de Arzın bidayeten açık iken sonra kışrının yaratılmasiyle altında merkezine kadar mahbus kalıp sıkışmış ve bir fürce buldukça feverana müheyya olmak üzere iztırabını saklamakta bulunmuş olan içine şiddet ve dehşeti i'tibariyle Yehemut, ıztirabı i'tibariyle Hut, iniltisi veya merkez etrafında istidaresi i'tibariyle de Nun denilmiş demek olur. İşte bir kısım müfessirîn zikrolunan rivayetlerine binaen burada «nun», hut ya'ni balık ma'nâsına olarak bu yehemute kasem olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Bir kısmı da Sûrede « ��Ï b•¤j¡Š¤ Û¡z¢Ø¤á¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ë Û b m Ø¢å¤ × – by¡k¡ aÛ¤z¢ìp¡< a¡‡¤ ã b…¨ô ë ç¢ì ß Ø¤Ä¢ìâ¥6� » buyurulmuş olması ve Sahib huttan murad Sûrei Enbiyada geçen « ��ë ‡ a aÛä£¢ìæ¡ a¡‡¤ ‡ ç k ß¢Ì b™¡j¦b Ï Ä å£ a æ¤ Û å¤ ã Ô¤†¡‰ Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï ä b…¨ô Ï¡ó aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡� » Âyeti mucebince zennun olan Hazreti Yunüs bulunmasına ve sûrei Saffatta « ��Ï bÛ¤n Ô à é¢ aÛ¤z¢ìp¢ ë ç¢ì ß¢Ü©îá¥� » buyurulmasına mebniy bu karînelerle burada da «nun» Hazreti Yunüsün zulümatında habs olunduğu balık olduğuna zâhib olmuşlardır. 2 - Yine İbni Abbastan merviy ve Dahhâk ve Hasen ve Katedenin muhtarı olarak ba'zıları da burada «nun» devat, ya'ni yazı hokkası demek olan divit olduğunu söylemişler ve nunun bu ma'nâya geldiğine İbni atıyye ve Râzî bir şâirin şu beytiyle de istişhad eylemişlerdir: �a‡a ßb aÛ’ìÖ 2ŠuÉ 2ó aÛîèá aÛÔo aÛäìæ 2bÛ†ßÉ aÛŽzìâ� Bu surette hokka ile kaleme kasem edilmiş demek olur. Çünkü yazı bunlarla yazılır. Nutuk gibi kitab ve Sh:»5259 kitabetin de ehemmiyyet ve fâidesi pek büyüktür. Maamafih bu ma'na yalnız kaleme kasemden de anlaşılır. 3 - Nurdan bir levh denilmiştir. Ve Muaviye İbni Kurrenin bunu bir hadîsi merfu' olarak naklettiği zikrolunmuştur. Bu ma'na; ufukta Sema kavsi içinde bir nokta gibi bulunan Güneşin veya Arzın bir « �æ� » şekli resmetmesinden müste'ar olabilir. 4 - Yine İbni Abbastan: « �a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢� » harflerinin son harfidir. 5 - Ca'feri Sadık Hazretlerinden: Cennet nehirlerinden bir nehirdir �açg�. Bunlardan başka Kamusta mezkûr olduğu üzere nun, devat ve hut ma'nasına geldiği gibi şefretüsseyf, ya'ni kılıcın ağzına da denir. Ve Arabların balık şeklinde bulunan bir kılıclarının ismidir. Ve bir kelimei savaba ve kezalik sabînin çenesindeki çukura nûne denir �açg�. Ve bunlarda « �çb� » vahdet için olduğundan cins murad olunduğu zaman «nun» denilmek lâzım gelir. Şu halde nun, ismicins olarak « ��ã¢ìæ¤ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » kılıç ve kaleme kasem olmak da muhtemildir. Lâkin burada buna dair bir rivayet varid olmamıştır. Sahib Keşşaf demiştirki. Murad, hurufı mucemden olan bu « ��æ� » harfidir. Divit demelerine gelince, vaz'ı lügavîmidir, yoksa şer'îmidir? Bilmem. Burada divitin ismi olduğu takdirde ya ismicins veya ismi alem olmaktan halî olamaz. Eğer cins ise ı'rab ve tenvin nerede? Eğer âlem ise yine ı'rab nerede? Ve hangisi olsa kelâmın te'lifinde bir mevki'i olmak lâzım gelir. Eğer muksemübihtir dersek cins olduğu takdirde cer ve tenvin vacib olur. Ve kasem mechul ve münekker bir divite yapılmış ve sanki « ��ë … ë añ§ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » denilmiş olur. Âlem olduğu takdirde de munsarıf kılarak mecrur okumak veya alemiyyet ve te'nisten dolayı gayrı munsarıf kılarak meftuh okumak ıktıza ederdi. Kezalik hut ile tefsir Sh:»5260 de böyledir. Ya balıklardan herhangi bir balık murad olunacak, yâhud da zu'meyledikleri yehmute alem olacak, nurdan veya altundan bir levh yâhud Cennetde bir nehir diye tefsir dahi öyledir. Hasılı ı'rab olmadığı için murad isim değil, harfin kendisi olduğu teayyün eder �açg�. Bunun gibi Ebu hayyan da demiştirki « �æ� » hurufı mu'cemeden « �ÖP˜� » gibi bir harftir. Amilden mühmel olarak diğeriyle beraber gelen ba'zı huruf gibi gayri mu'rebdir. Mahalline ı'rab ile huküm tehakküm olur. Onun hutı a'zamın ismi olduğuna dair İbni Abbas ve Mücahidden, divit ismi olduğuna dair yine İbni Abbas ve Hasen ve Katade ve Dahhâkten, nurdan bir levh olduğuna dair merfu' olarak Muaviye ibni Kurreden, Errahman harflerinin âhiri olduğuna dair yine İbni Abbastan, Cennet nehirlerinden bir nehir olduğuna dair Ca'feri Sadıktan edilen rivayetlerden hiç biri sahih olmasa gerektir. Ebu Nasr Abdurrahimi kuşeyrî de tefsirinde « �æ� » hurufı mu'cemeden bir harftir. Tam bir kelime olsaydı kalem gibi ı'rab olunurdu. Demekki sair sûrelerin evvellerindekiler gibi bir heca harfidir demiştir « �aãnèó� ». Bizim bütün bunlardan vasıl olduğumuz netice de şudur: evet resmi hat ve lâfız noktai nazarından burada « �æ� » sade bir heca harfidir. «nun» diye ismiyle okunuşu da elif be gibi ta'dad tarzında oluduğu şübhesiz ve bunun asıl hukmü de tehaddi ile ibtilâi rasihîndir. Lâkin böyle olması Sûrenin ismi olmasına mani' olmıyacağı gibi bir çok ma'nalara delâletiakliyye ile muhtemil müteşabih bir remz olmasını da mani' değil, muktazîdir. Bundan dolayın «nun» lâfzının zihinleri sürükliye bileceği muhtemil ma'nalardan birini «murad budur» diyerek hasra kalkışmak doğru olmaz. Bununla beraber lisanda azçok ma'lûm ma'nalardan ba'zıları hakkında varid olan ve rivayetce pek zayıf olmadığı gibi dirayetce de anlıyabilenler için gayri ma'kul değil, bil'akis fâideli mazmunları iş'ar eyliyen Sh:»5261 rivayetleri, mahmili sahihleri varken tekzibe kalkışmak da hakkaniyyete muvafık olmaz. Zira İbni Abbastan rivayetlerin te'addüdü gösteriyorki o onları tahsîs için biren vech olmak üzere söylemiş ve her birinde bir fâide beyan eylemiştir. Hem kaleme tealluk eden « �a ë£ 4¢ ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤Ô Ü á � » fıkrası ve şu halde «nun» sesinden hatıra gelebilen ve ehemmiyyeti mahsusası bulunan her ma'na burada zihinden geçirilmek ve fakat Allahın muradı bunlardan birisimi? Hepsimi? Yoksa daha başka bir şeymi olduğu ta'yin edilmiyerek bunun aczi beşeri tanıtmak üzere ma'nâ i'tibariyle müteşabihattan olduğuna karar verip « �Û b í È¤Ü á¢ m b¤ë¡íÜ é¢ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » demek en muvafık hareket olur. Gerçi delâleti lâfziyye noktai nazarından ilk evvel yazıldığı gibi hurufı hecadan olan « �æ� » harfini anlamak zikrolunan kıraete nazaran kat'î demektir. Lâkin burada bu kadarı teşabühün ref'i için kâfi değildir. Bu vav, kasem içindir demeğe benzemez. Çünkü bu surette de kelâmın te'lifi için « �æ� » harfiyle kalemin ve yazının münasebitini takdir edebilmek üzere aklî ve zevkî bir takım münasebetler düşünülmek lâzım gelir. Ve işte o zaman bu harfin yalnız bir remz olmak üzere zikredilmiş bulunduğu teayyün eder. Bundan ise yine remzi surette mümkin olabilen sair ihtimalâtı mülâhazaya dalmak zarurî olur. Ve bu haysiyyetledir ki teşabüh tehakkuk eder. Biz de bunun için diğer mukattaatı süverde olduğu üzere bunun dahi müteşabihattan olduğunu beyan ile söze başladık ki bu hem Selef meslekine muvafık, hem de hurufi hecadan bir harftir diye kestirip atanların gözettikleri tahaddi maksadına mutabıktır. Şu halde « �æ� » bir kasemi tazammun ediyormu etmiyormu? Kestileremez. Kasem mukadder ise ��ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡›� - deki vav, « �ë ß b� » deki gibi atf için değil ise kasem için olur. Bu kalem nedir? Müfssirîn burada iki vecih söylemişlerdir: birisi «lâm» ın ahid, biriside Sh:»5262 cins için olması i'tibariyledir. İbni cerîr derki: kalem, ma'ruf olan kalemdir. Şu kadar ki rabbımızın kalemler içinde kasem ettiği kalem, o kalemdirki tealâ zikruhu halk edip emretmiştir, o da Kıyamete kadar kâin olacağın kitabetiyle cereyan eylemiştir, Bana Muhammed ibni Salihi enmatî tahdîs edip dedi: bize Abbad İbni avvam tahdîs edip dedi: bize Abdülvahid ibni selîm tahdîs edip dedi: Atayı dinledim, dediki: Ubade ibni Samitin oğlu velîde sordum babanın vefatı sırasında vasıyyeti ne idi? Cevaben dediki: beni çağırdı, ey oğulcuğum! Dedi: Allaha takvâ ile korun, haberin olsunki sen Allahın birliğine. Hayır ve şerr kadere iyman etmedikçe Allaha korunamazsın ve ılme iremezsin, ben Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Hazretlerini dinledim, diyordi ki: « �a¡æ£ a ë£ 4 ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ü Õ aÛ¤Ô Ü á Ï Ô b4 Û é¢ a¢×¤n¢k¤ Ó b4 í b‰ l£¡ ë ß b a ×¤n¢k¢ Ó b4 a¢×¤n¢k¡ aÛ¤Ô † ‰ Ó b4 Ï v Š ô aÛ¤Ô Ü á¢ Ï¡ó m¡Ü¤Ù aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¡ 2¡à b× bæ ë ß b ç¢ì × bö¡å¥ a¡Û ó a¤Ûb 2 †¡� = haberiniz olsun ki Allah ilk halk ettiğinde kalemi halk etdi de ona dediki yaz, yarab ne yazayım ki? Dedi, kaderi yaz dedi, dediki: işte o saatte kalem olmuş ve ilelebed olacak ile cereyan etti». Mücahidden de « ��æ¬ ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » kendisiyle zikir yazılandır. �açg�. Demek ki kasem olunan kalen şer'an ma'hud olan kalemdirki o da levhi mahfuzu yazan kalem yâhud Kur'an yazılan kalemdir. Maamafih bunu « �Ç Ü£ á 2¡bÛ¤Ô Ü á¡��� » de olduğu gibi cinse hamledenler de vardır. Keşşaf şöyle der: kaleme kasem buyurdu, şanına ta'zîm için, çünkü onun halk ve tesviyesinde hikmeti azîmeye delâlet vardır. Ve çünkü onda vasfın ihata edemiyeceği menafi' ve fevaid vardır. İbni atiyye de demiştirki: nuna «behmut» diyenler, kalemi Allah tealânın halkedip kâinatı yazmayı emrettiği kaleme hamlettiler « ��í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� » daki zamiri de Melâikeye irca' eylediler. Ona isimdir diyenler de insanların ellerinde mütearef olan kaleme haml eylediler. İbni Abbas bunu tensîs eylemiş ve « ��í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� » daki zamiri de nâsa göndermiştir. Bu suretle kasem bu mecmua, ya'ni yazı işine vârid olmuştur ki bütün Sh:»5263 ulûmun ve Dünya ve Âhıret umurunun kıvamıdır, çünkü kalem, lisanın kardeşi ve Allah tarafından bir ni'meti ammedir �açg�. İmamı Râzî de şöyle der: «velkalem» de iki kavil vardır: birisi budurki kasem edilen kalem, gerek Semada bulunanın ve gerek Arzda bulunanın yazdığı kalemin hepsine vaki' olan cinstir. Allah tealâ mantıkı ihsan ile « �� Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ = Ç Ü£ à é¢ aÛ¤j î bæ � » diye minnet buyurduğu gibi « ��ë ‰ 2£¢Ù aÛ¤b ×¤Š â¢= a Û£ ˆ©ô Ç Ü£ á 2¡bÛ¤Ô Ü á¡= Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß bÛ á¤ í È¤Ü á¤6� » diye kalem ile kitabeti müyesser kılmasiyle de minnet buyurmuştur. Bununla intifaın vechi de şudur: kalem gaibi muhatab menzilesine koyar, bu sebeble insan lisan ile yakınına anlatabildiği meramını kalem ile uzağa da anlatabilir. İkincisi: kasem edilen kalem « �a ë£ 4¢ ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤Ô Ü á¢� » diye haberde varid olan ma'hud kalemdir. Allah tealâ bunu evvelâ halk etmiş, sonra da ona Kıyamete kadar olacağı yazdırmış, saat gelene kadar olacağı, bütün ecelleri, amelleri yazar, bu kalem, uzunluğu Sema ile Arz mabeyni kadar nurdan bir kalemdir. Kazıy «Ebu Bekri bakıllanî olmalı» demiştirki: bu haberi mecaze hamletmek icab eder. Çünkü kitabette âleti mahsusa olan kalem emr-ü nehy olunacak hay ve âkıl değildir. Onun mükellef bir zîhayat olmasiyle bir kitabet âleti olması kabili ictima' değildir. Belki murad onu bütün olacaklarla cereyan ettirdi demektir. Bu tıbkı « ��a¡‡ a Ó š¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ï b¡ã£ à b í Ô¢ì4¢ Û é¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ¢6� » kavli gibidir. Çünkü bunda ne emir, ne teklif yoktur. Belki makdurda münazeasız ve müdafeasız mücerred kudretin nefazı vardır. Yine Razî derki: nastan ba'zı kimseler de şu zuumde bulunmuştur: burada mezkûr olan kalem akıldır. Ve o cemii mahlûkatın aslı gibi bir şeydir. Ve buna şu suretle istidlâl eylemişlerdir. Zira haberlerde rivayet olunmuştur ki « ����a ë£ 4¢ ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤Ô Ü á¢�� » dir. Diğer bir haberde de « ����a ë£ 4¢ ß b  Ü Õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤È Ô¤3¢�� » dır. Diğer bir haberde de «evvelü mahalâkallah bir cevherdir ki Allah tealâ ona heybetle nazar buyurdu, o eridi ve sühunet peyda etti, ondan bir dühan Sh:»5264 ve köpük çıktı, dühandan Semâvat, köpükten Arz yaratıldı» diye varid olmuştur. Bu haberlerin mecmuu delâlet ederki kalem ve akıl ve mahlûkatın aslı olan o cevher hepsi bir şeydir, yoksa tenakuz olurdu �açg�. Kazıy beyzavî de bunları şöyle hulâsa eder: «velkalem», lavhı yazan, yâhud kendisiyle yazılandır. Ona kasem buyuruldu. Çünkü fevaidi çoktur �açg�. Tefsiri Celâlenyde de der ki: kalem kâinatın Levhı mahfuzda yazıldığıdır �açg�. Bunu cinsi kalemin ta'rifi olarak anlamak da kabil olabilirse de süyutînin muradı ahiddir. Bütün bunları gözden geçirdikten sonra biz de bu kanaate geliyoruz: ma'lûm ki ma'hud da cins cümselindendir. « ��Ç Ü£ á 2¡bÛ¤Ô Ü á¡=� » mısdakınca insana ta'lim olunan cinsi kalemden zâhir olan ise ma'lûmumuz olan kalemi beşer görünür. Kalemi beşer de Allahın halkıyledir. Buda ilk halk olunduğunda beri olmuş ve olacağı ve hattâ ilel'ebed olacağı ve zikr-ü fikri mümkin olduğu kadar yazmakla cereyan etmektedir. Ve şübhe yok ki gerek hakikat gerek mecaz her ne ma'nâ ile olursa olsun kaleme kasem edilince bundan bir ferdi ma'hud dahi murad edilse yine cinsi kalemin ve binaenaleyh kalemi beşerin dahi bir şeref ve kıymeti anlaşılmış olur. Eğer bu kasemin cevabında muhatab bilhassa Hazreti Peygamberin kendisi olmasaydı da hıtabı amm olsa idi burada « ��Ç Ü£ á 2¡bÛ¤Ô Ü á¡= Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß bÛ á¤ í È¤Ü á¤6� » gibi kalemi beşer murad olunmak zâhir olurdu. Çünki umum beşerin fi'len ma'lûmu olabilen kalem o olurdu. Ahid murad edildiği takdirde de bunlardan birisi veya bir kısmı olurdu. Bununla beraber bundan mecaz olarak kalemi beşerin men'baı feyzı olan kalemi fıtrat olmak da muhtemil bulunurdu. Fakat burada hıtab bilhassa ni'meti ilâhiyyeye mazher kılınarak « ��ë a¡ã£ Ù Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§� » buyurulan Hazreti Muhammedîye aid olması ve bu azîm huluk mefhumunun içinde « ��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o m n¤Ü¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© ß¡å¤ ×¡n bl§ ë Û b m ‚¢À£¢é¢ 2¡î à©îä¡Ù � » kezalik « ��ß b ×¢ä¤o m †¤‰©ô ß baÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢� » mazmunları dahi dahil olmakla ni'met Sh:»5265 ve hulûkı Muhammedînin azameti kalemi beşerden değil, doğrudan doğru kalemi fıtratten cereyan etmiş, bundan önce de mülki ilâhînin azamet ve cereyanından söz geçmiş bulunması hasebiyle burada Peygambere kasem olunan kalemden murad, ona bildirilmiş ve önce ma'lûm olmuş bulunan kalemi fıtrat veya kalemi evvel veya kalemi â'la denilen kalemi ilâhî olmak lâzım gelir. Bundan dolayı biz bu hususta en güzel vechi İbni Cerîrin rivayeti ile Celâleynin hulâsasında buluyoruz. Bunun Ilmi usul lisaniyle ifade edecek olursak şöyle denilmek icab eder. Bu « ��ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » de kalem, kalemi ilâhîde bil'ibare nass, dolayısiyle kalemi beşer hakkında da bil'işare zâhir demektir. Cins diyenlerin maksudu da Razînin ıhtarı vechile gerek hakıkat gerek mecaz « �ß b í¢À¤Ü Õ¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ¤Ô Ü á¢� » ma'nâsına bu ikisinden eamdır. Yalnız dal bil'ıbare ile dal bil'işareyi nass ile zâhiri tefrık etmemişlerdir. Sonra şunu da unutmamak lâzım gelir ki bu « ��ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡� » de elif lâmın istiğrak için olduğuna kail olan yoktur. Ya'ni kalem cinsinden her ferdine de kasem edilmiş değildir. Binaenaleyh kalem kasem edilmekle cinsi cins olmak haysiyyetiyle tebcil olunmuş değildir. Zira hakkı ibtal veya ibadullahı ızrar yolunda şeytanet ve ahlâksızlık veya idrâksizlikle fitne ve fesad vâdîlerinde cereyan eden yalancı ve mecnunâne kalemler tebcîle lâyık değildir. Onlar da birer kalem olmak i'tibariyle ehemmiyyeti haiz iseler de hak ve hayır cihetiyle değil, şerr ve zarar cihetiyledir. Bundan dolayı burada bu kasemin arkasından cununun, fitnenin nefyi ve ni'meti rabbaniyyenin idrâk ve ahlâkın, ecrin büyüklüğünü beyan ve ahlâksızların, yalancıların zemmi ile o cihete de tenbih buyurulacaktır. Buda gösterir ki kalemden murad, kalemi ilâhî, kalemi haktır. O halde meal şu olur: «Nun» denilen mebde' üzerinde bir lâhza dur dinle Sh:»5266 kasem ederim ona ve ma'lûmun olan kalemi hakka ��ë ß b í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =›� ve ehli kalemin satra dizip yazdıklarına ve yazacaklarına ki ya Muhammed! - Burada da dikkat olunacak muhim bir nükte vardır. « ��í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� », cem'ı müzekkeri sâlimdir. Bu cemı' ise zevil'ukule mahsustur. Kalem müfred olarak zikrolunduğu halde yazış ve yazılanlar ona nisbet edilmeyip zikri geçmemiş olan bir zevil'ukul cem'ıne nisbet edilmiştir. Bu ise şunu anlatmış olur: yazı yazan asıl kalem değil, onun arkasında göze görünmiyen bir akıl ve idrâk sahibidir. Onun için mahsüs kalemler yazıları nisbetinde daima arkalarında gizli olup da onları işleten bir akıl âlemindeki müdrik sahiblerine, ya'ni ehli kaleme delâlet ederler ki hakıkatte o kalemle o yazıları satra dizip yazan onlardır. Kalemden maksud da kendisi değil, o yazdıklarıdır « �ÓÜá� » ��« �ëßb� »� daki vavı atıf gibi bir âlettir. Bu suretle burada vav, atf için olarak kasem, kalem ve yazılarıyla sahibleri olan ehli idrâke delâlet etmek üzere mecmuuna yapılmıştır. O halde kalem ve yazılardan âlemi ukul ve meaniyi ve onlardan da onları aklî beşere yazan kalemi evveli, ondan da onun sahibi olan rabbül âlemîni anlamalıdır. Kalemi beşere nazaran yazıcılar ehli kalem, akıl ve idrâk sahibi insanlar, hem de göze görünen bedenler değil, insanlık hakikatini teşkil eden şuurlar, zekâlar olduğu gibi, kalemi a'lâya nazaran da harıcde suveri eşyayı ve zihinlerden suveri meaniyi yazan Melâike, onları yazan da Hak tealâdır. Bunun için burada « ����ë ß b í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =�� » un fâili olan zamir kalemi beşere nazaran müdrik insanlara işaret olduğu gibi kalemi a'lâya nazaran da Melâike olmak üzere tefsîr edilmiştir. Ba'zı tefsirlerde nâs, ba'zılarında da Melâike denilmesi bundan dolayıdır. Lisanımızda böyle cem'i müzekkeri sâlim sıygası bulunmadığı için bu nükte Sh:»5267 ifade edilemez «kalem ve yazdıklarına» dediğimiz zaman bundan ehli kaleme intikal, tasrih edilmemiş olur. Bir de « ��í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� » muzari' sıygasıdır. İstimrara ve hal-ü istıkbale delâlet eder, biz ise hal sıygasından sıygaı sıle kullanmadığımızdan bunu bir kelime ile ifade edemeyiz. Yazdıklarına ve yazacaklarına dediğimiz zaman da yazıyor idiklerini söylememiş oluruz. Bu bize şunu da anlatmış oluyor ki bu âyetler nâzil olurken kalemi a'lâ cereyan ediyordu ve daha edecektir. - O halde = « �ë Ó †¤ u Ñ£ aÛ¤Ô Ü á¢ 2¡à b ç¢ì × bö¡å¥� » kalem, olan ile kurumuştur.» Hadîsi şerifi kalemin cereyanı temamen durmuştur demek değil, olanlar yazılmış bitmiştir, fakat olacaklarla kalem kurumuş değil, onları yazmak için cereyan etmektedir demek olur. Kaderde ferağı tam ümmülkitab olan ılmullaha nazarandır. Yoksa levhı mahfuza ve sahai tekvîne nazaran « ���í à¤z¢ìaaÛÜ£¨é¢ ß bí ’ b¬õ¢ ë í¢r¤j¡o¢7�� » dir. Hasılı onlara kasem olsun ki ya Muhammed! 2.��ß b¬ a ã¤o 2¡ä¡È¤à ò¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù 2¡à v¤ä¢ìæ§7›� sen rabbının ni'meti sayesinde (veya ni'meti hakkı için) mecnun değilsin - bu ve ma'tufları kasemin cevabıdır. « ��2¡ä¡È¤à ò¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù � » de « �2bõ� » sıla veya kasem için olabilir. Ebu Hayyan nefide daha ziyade kuvvet ifade etmek üzere cümlei mu'terıza halinde kasem için olmasını zâhir görmüştür. İbni Atıyye de «sen bihamdillah sabih fazîletsin demek kabîlinden bihamdillah gibi cümlei mu'terıza olduğunu söylemiştir. Zemanşerî ise menfiy olan habere te'allukiyle «sen rabbinin ni'metiyle akılsin» demek kabîlinden cünunun nefyi, aklın isbatında müsavî olmak üzere ni'meti ilâhiyyenin teallukunu ifade ettiğini ve yâhud zarfı müstekarr olarak « �a ã¤o � » den hal olmasını söylemiştir. Ni'metten murad da nübüvvet ve levazimi olan akıl ve şehamet ve hüsni ahlâk ve fazîlet ve dünyevî uhrevî sebebi saadet olan mevhubatı rabbaniyyedir. Hasılı ma'na: Zatı Muhammedîye ilk vahyin nüzulü ile Sh:»5268 nübüvvet ve risaletin başlaması üzerine Mekke küffarının hased ve adavet ve şaşkınlıkla nisbet etmeğe kalkıştıkları mecnunluk ve sapıklık şâibelerinin kendisinden uzak, bil'akis onun akl-ü şehamet ve istikamet-ü fazîletle mümtaz olduğunu ve bütün bunlar onu terbiye edip yetiştirerek nübüvvet ve risalete mazher eden rabbı Allah tealânın in'amı cümlesinden olup bu yüzden göreceği ezâlara ve çekeceği zahmetlere mukabil ileride minnetsiz ve tükenmez ecr ü ni'metlere nâil olmak üzere bulunduğunu beyan va'dile nefsi nefîsi Muhammedîyi tebri'e ve tezkiye ile takviye ve bu suretle tebliğatı ilâhiyyeyi bütün âlemîne iysale sevktır. 3.��Ë î¤Š ß à¤ä¢ìæ§7›� kesilmez, tükenmez, lâyenkati' - ataı gayri meczuz, yâhud hiç kimsenin minnetini çekmeksizin mahza Allahın lütf-ü ınayeti olan bir ecir 4. ��ë a¡ã£ Ù Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§›� ve her halde sen şübhesiz pek büyük bir ahlâk üzerindesin - ya'ni say-ü amel ile en yüksek hayır gayesine iysal edecek pek büyük huylar, hakikaten ta'zîme lâyık seciyye ve meleke ve ma'neviyyat üzere yaratılmış bulunuyorsun, onunla yürüyecek o gayeye ireceksin, işte o ahlâk, sıratı müstekımı, dîni hakk olan dîni islâmı teşkil eden edebi - Kur'an ve ahlâkı ilâhiyyedirki onu Allah tealâ başhetmiş ve « ��Û Ô †¤ × bæ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¢¤ì ñ¥ y Ž ä ò¥� » buyurmuştur. Onun büyüklüğünü halk idrâk edemez ve sabr-ü tehammül edilmesi ıktıza eden deliliklerde bulunurlar. Ragıbın Müfredatında beyanı vechile halk ve hulk aslında birdir. Şerb ve şürb, sarın ve surm gibidir. Lâkin feth ile halk, gözle idrâk olunan suretlere, hey'etlere, şekillere mahsus, zamm ile hulk, gönülle idrâk olunan kuvvelere muhtass olmuştur �açg�. Cem'i lâmın zammiyle huluk ve ahlâk gelir. Fakat lisanımızda ahlâk kelimesinin de evlad kelimesi gibi müfred makamında isti'mâli şayi' olmuştur. Ahlâk haddizatında güle olan huylardır. Çirkin Sh:»5269 huylulara ahlâksız denilir. Bununla beraber meleke ve rusuh esas olduğundan hayır veya şerri i'tiyad etmiş olmasına nazaran ahlâkı hasene ve ahlâkı seyyi'e yâhud güzel ahlâklı ve çirkin ahlâklı diye de bir tefrık yapılır, « ��¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§� » in tefsirinde varid olan rivayetler İbni Abbastan: - 1) azîm bir dîn, - 2) azîm bir din ki o islâmdır. Mücahidden: dîn. İbni zeydden; edebi Kur'an, imam Ahmed, Darimî, İbni mace, Nese'î, İbni Cerîr ve daha diğerlerinin Saıyd ibni hışamdan rivayetlerinde demiştir ki Resulullahın ahlâkını Hazreti Aişeden sordum dediki Kur'anı okumuyormusun? Okuyorum, dedim. İşte dedi: Resuli ekrem sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Hazretlerinin hulku Kur'an idi. Bunda iki ma'na vardır: birisi: Kur'andaki büyük mekârimi ahlâkın hepsi onda vardı: Kur'anın zecreylediği eksikliklerin hepsinden korunurdu « ��Ï b¤n Ô¡á¤ × à b¬ a¢ß¡Š¤p � » emrinin tamamiyle mısdakı idi, onu anlamak Kur'anı tamamen anlamağa mütevakkıftır demek olur. Birisi de onun ahlâkı Kur'anda « ��ë a¡ã£ Ù Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§� » buyurulduğu üzere öyle büyük bir ahlâk idiki onu başka bir ta'rif ile anlatmak kabil değildir demek olur. Dahhâktan « ��Û È Ü¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ Ç Ä©îá§� » ya'ni Allahın ona emrettiği ve onu müvekkel kıldığı dîni ve emri �açg�. Burada « �¢Ü¢Õ§� » daki tenvin tefhıym içindirki sairlerinin hakkiyle idrâk edemiyecekleri güzelliklerle mümtaz bir ahlâk demektir. Görülüyorki evvelâ tahkıyk ve te'kid için olan « �a¡æ£ � » sâniyen te'kid ifade eden « �Ûbâ� » ibtida ile, sâlisen tenvini tefhıym. Rabian da azîm vasfiyle ahlâkı Muhammedînin azamet ü ulviyyeti kat kat te'minat içinde beyan ve tebliğ buyurulmuş ve bu cümlede yukarıdaki kasemin cevabına ma'tuf olmak suretiyle de takviye ve te'kid edilerek bu kitabı mübînde kalemi a'lânın yazdığı satırları, azîm bir ayeti mümtazesi olmak üzere konulmuştur. 5.��Ï Ž n¢j¤–¡Š¢ ë í¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ =›� - Ahlâk mefhumunda amelî olarak bir gayeye yürümek matlûb bulunduğu cihetle Sh:»5270 bu âyet de onun ileride kuvveden fi'le çıkarak tecribe sahasındaki tecelliyatiyle düşmanlar nazarında dahi görüleceğini va'd ve bu suretle Peygamberi ve mü'minleri bir kat daha takviye ve ona fitne ve cünun isnad eden kâfirlere inzar ve tehdiddir. 6.��2¡b í£¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à 1¤n¢ìæ¢›� - MEFTUN, ismi mef'ul olarak fitne ve belâya tutulmuş mecnun demek olduğu gibi masdar olarak fitne ve cünun ma'nâsına da gelir. Burada « �a í£¢Ø¢á¤� » denilmeyip « �2b� » ile « �2¡b í£¡Ø¢á¤� » buyurulmuş olduğu cihetle müfessirîn ikinci ma'nâyı daha müreccah görmüşlerdir. Evvelkine göre ma'nâ: içinizde iki taraftan hanginizde imiş veya hanginizle imiş o fitneye tutulmuş mecnun sen mi yoksa sana o kâfirler içinden mecnun, meftun diyen mi? Demek olur. İkinciye göre de ma'nâ, iki taraftan hanginizde imiş o fitne ve cünun sende mi onlarda mı? Demek olur ki iki ma'nâ da doğrudur. Ancak evvelkinde meftun lâfzının zâhirine nazaran açık olmakla beraber meal i'tibariyle herkesin kavrayamıyacağı ince bir dolaşım vardır. İkincisinde ise meftun lâfzının zâhiri hılâfına olmakla beraber meal açıktır. 7.��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢›� - Bu beyan da Peygambere yukarıki hıtabât ve teminâtı veren Allah tealânın şerikten münezzeh olan kendi şanı rübubiyyetini, sıfâtının, ılm-ü kudretinin yüksekliğini ve binaenaleyh ona iyman ve ı'timad ile itaat ve hılâfından hazer olunması lüzumunu tefhim suretiyle bir taraftan tebligatı vakıayı evvel ve âhirinden tevsık ve münhasıran kendisine tevcih ederek verilecek tebligata ıhzardır. Ya'ni sana o in'amı yapan, o te'minatı veren ve önünü sonunu görüp gözetecek ve eğriye doğruya müstehakkını verecek olan ancak rabbındır. Çünkü odur ancak seni yetiştiren, herkesten de senden de a'lem olan ��2¡à å¤ ™ 3£ Ç å¤  j©îÜ¡é©:›� yolundan sapanı - aklı varken Sh:»5271 dareynde saadete götürecek hak yolundan sapmış, çığırından çıkmış, ebedî şekavete götürecek yanlış yolda kendini gaybetmiş olanları ki hakîkatte deliler, sapıklar onlardır. ��ë ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå ›� yine odur ancak eğrilikten sakınıp doğru yolu tutmuş, akıbet murada irecek olanları - ki hakikatte aklı olanlar da işte onlardır. O halde ancak rabbına itaat et, rabbının gösterdiği yoldan git de 8.��Ï Ü b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤à¢Ø ˆ£¡2©îå ›� artık itaat etme o tekzib edenlere - bu hakıkatleri tekzib eyliyen, yalan çıkarmağa çalışarak yalancılık eden ve sonunda kendilerini tekzib edecek olan münkirleri dinleme, tanıma, sözlerini tutma, sevketmek istedikleri yanlış yola gitme, haksızlıklarına, ısyanlarına rağmen vazîfene, o büyük ahlâkın tatbikatına devam eyle. Fai cezaiyyenin delâletiyle yukariki te'minâtın ilk neticesi olan bu nehiy, Allah yolunda yapılacak vazîfenin başlangıcını beyan eden öğüddür. Evvelen ve bizzat Peygambere hıtab olmakla beraber Sûrenin âhirinden anlaşılacağı üzere dolayısıyla bütün ukalâ âlemlerine öğüddür. Ya'ni hak yolunda ilk işin bu olsun. Hakkı tanımıyan, cezasına inanmıyan münkirleri tanıma, sözlerini tutma, yalanlarına aldanmaktan, düşecekleri akıbete düşmekten sakın, herşeyden evvel uyanık ve samîmî ol, temizlik, dürüstlük her kemalin başıdır. Gerçi ahlâkın büyüklerinden birisi de semahattır, keremdir. Fakat hılim, kerem ve semahat, haksızlığı tervicde, ciddiyyetsizlikde, müdahenede değil, nezahette, samîmîyyette, şehamette ve onların netaicine sabr-u tehammül ile feyz-u terbiye neşretmektedir. Şunu da bilki sana mecnun diyen, aldanmış diyen sapık diyen, öyle yalan neşreden o yalancılar onu samîmîyyetle değil, garazkârlıkla söylediler. Zira 9.��ë …£¢ëa Û ì¤ m¢†¤ç¡å¢›� arzu ettiler ki sen müdahene etsen, onları Sh:»5272 yağlasan, taptıklarına, alçak garazlarına, haksızlıklarına ilişmesen, muvafekat etsen, yalanlarına yağ sürsen diye istediler de onun için tekzibe kalkıştılar. Yoksa sen müdahene edecek, garazlarına revac verecek olsaydın, o suretle sen de onların dalâletlerine iştirâk etmiş bulunsaydın ��Ï î¢†¤ç¡ä¢ìæ ›� o vakıt müdahene edeceklerdi - onlar da sana yağ sürecek, yalanı tasdîk edecek, ne büyük, ne akıllı adam diyeceklerdi. Lâkin sen müdahene etmeyip hakkı söylediğin, Allahın emrini, risaletini tebliğ eylediğin için öyle iftiraya kalkıştılar, bile bile yalan söylediler. Onun için sen onlara itaat etme, maksadlarına yağ sürme. İşte büyük ahlâkın ilk umdesi budur. Demekki lisan, kalem şayanı kasem olmakla beraber doğruyu söylemek için çalışmıyan mudahin diller, mudahin kalemler ve onları dinliyenler büyüklükten, büyük ahlâktan, akıldan uzak ve itaat eylemek şanından olmıyan bedbahtlardır, 10.��ë Û b m¢À¡É¤ ×¢3£ ›� şunların hiç birine ve hey'eti umumiyyesine itaat etme ��y Ü£ bÒ§›� çok half, çok yemîn edici - çok yemîn etmeğe alışmış, eğriye doğruya yemîn eder durur. Yemîn bir zaruret ve kat'î bir lüzum halinde hakkı te'yid ve izhar için yapılır, pek büyük bir kuvvei te'yidiyyedir, çok çok yemîn edip durmak ise onun istıhfaf etmek, kendi şâhidini kendi cerh etmektir. Gerçi Allahın ismini ta'zîm ile çok zikretmek çok sevabdır. En büyük ibadettir. Fakat onu herşeyde bir vasıtai tervic olmak üzere kullanmak sıksık şâhid olarak çağırıp durmak ise zikr-ü ta'zîm değil, onun ızzet ve kudsiyyetine tecavüz etmektir. Onun için yemîn eden kimse son bir iztırar halinde, onun şehadet ve kefaletine müraceat ederken bütün hakkından emîn olacak vechile düşüne düşüne titriye titriye müraceat etmelidir. Yoksa o yemîn o kimsenin saygısızlığına Sh:»5273 ve Allah tealânın azametini tanımadığına, yemînin gayet mukaddes tutulması lâzım gelen ve hakkın izharı, emniyetin takrir ve tesbiti için her vasıtanın kesildiği en son noktada müraceat edilecek en son ve yekâne kuvvei müeyyide olduğunu ve onu istıhfaf edenin bütün emniyyeti hukukıyyeyi çiynemiş ve binaenaleyh kendi vicdanında kendine dahi hakkı hayat bırakmamış olacağını duymadığına, düşünmediğine delâlet eyler. Bu ise yemînin hükmünü tanımamak demek olan yemînsizlikten « ��a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û b¬ a í¤à bæ Û è¢á¤� » mısdakından daha şenî' bir tenakuzdur. Kuvvet almak için müraceat ettiği en büyük kudretin za'fını i'lân eyleyerek kendini yıkmaktır. Onun için gerek ı'tikatça, gerek amelce her şerrin menbaıdır. Bunu anlamak için burada her fenalığın başında sayılmasını düşünmek kifayet eder. Bundan dolayı insan kat'iyyen bildiği hakta bile çok çok yemîn etmekten sakınmalıdır. Zira ihtiyatsız yemîn eden, yalan yere, yemîn etmeğe de alışır. Doğruya eğriye yemîn etmeğe alışmış olanlarda ise şu vasıfların hepsi bulunabilir. ��ß è©îå§=›� alçak - re'y ve tedbiri hakîr, süflî düşünür, kendi kendini küçük düşürür, yalancı, değersiz, her kalıba dökülür, her fenalığa sürüklenir 11. ��ç à£ b‹§›� gammaz - şunu bunu ayıblar, ta'n eder, gıybet eder, zemm-ü kadh ile bizler, iğneler, dürtüştürür, bizleyici, mahmızlayıcı, ��ß ’£ b¬õ§ 2¡ä à©îá§=›� koğuculukla gezer - hafiyyelik, boşboğazlık ile yaşar. 12. ��ß ä£ bÊ§ Û¡Ü¤‚ î¤Š¡›� Hayır engeli - hiç hayra yaramaz, gayet behîl olduğu gibi başkalarının yapacağı hayra da mani' olur. Hayır düşmanı ��ß¢È¤n †§›� mütecaviz - haddini aşkın, hakkına razı olmaz, zulümkâr ��a q©îá§=›� günâhtan Sh:»5274 vebalden çekinmez, vebal yüklü 13. ��Ç¢n¢3£§›� zobu - kaba, saygısız, zorba, obur, bulduğunu çarpar yer, fahiş söyler, gaddar, müstebidd ��2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù ›� ondan sonra da - ya'ni bütün bu fena huyların arkasından da, onlarla beraber ��‹ ã©îá§=›� bir delme takma - nesebi takma, uydurma, yâhud fenalıkla mimli, şirret damgalı, yâhud dalkavuk. ZENÎM, zenemeden müştaktır. Zeneme, keçinin, koyunun boynunda, kulağı dibinde derisinden küpe gibi yumrucuklara yâhud kulağı dilinip de ucundan muallak bırakılan sarkıntıya denir ki her tarafa sallanır durur. Lisanımızda o koyun veya keçiye küpeli denildiği gibi Arabcada da zenîm denilir, burada bundan müsteardır ki bu Türkçede en ziyade dalkavuk veya kulağı yirik, yâhud kulağı gesik, yâhud kulağı küpeli ta'birlerindeki mecaz ma'nâyı andırır. İbni Cerîr tefsirinde tafsîl olunduğu üzere müfessirler İbni Abbas ve gayrilerinden bunun ta'rifinde şunları nakleylemişlerdir: deıy, nesebi mülhak, piç, şerr ile ma'ruf, kötü damgalı, alâmetli kâfir, zalûm, leîm, fâcir ilh... Buharîde de bu Sûrenin tefsirinde Mücahidden, İbni Abbastan şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: « ��Ç¢n¢3£§ 2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù ‹ ã©îá§=� » Kureyşten şât zenemesi gibi zenemesi olan bir recül �açg�. İbni Cerîr ve İbni Merduye de bu ma'nâda rivayet eylemişlerdir. Fakat bunun kesbî bir şey olmayıp hılkî olduğuna göre mezmum olan ahlâk miyanında sayılmaması lâzım geldiği halde nasıl olur da en mezmum, en aşağısı sayılır? Diye bir suâl vârid olduğundan Âlûsî bunun istişkâl olunduğunu söylemiş ve hallinde tereddüd etmiştir. Lâkin yine Âlûsînin beyanına göre zeneme söylediğimiz vechile hılkî ve sun'î olabileceği cihetle bunu sun'î olarak anlamak veya mecaza haml etmek daha muvafık olur. Ve onun için diğer ma'nalarla iyzah edilmiştir, sonra aynı Sh:»5275 suâl kendi sun'ı olmıyan mülhak ve mülsaklar hakkında da vârid olabilir. O halde gerek âyeti ve gerek rivayeti, kesbî noktai nazardan anlamak lâzım gelir. Bundan dolayı « ��‹ ã©îá§=� » dalkavuk, yâhud küpeli muhannes ma'nâsına olmak muvafık görünür. Bunlar her halde bir utüllün arkasındadır. Yâhud utüll kendisi de öyledir. Demek olur. Bahis fene huylardan, alçaklıklardan sakınmak ve onların timsali olup da o yola sevk edilebilecek olanlara itaat etmemek mevzuu üzerinde ahlâkî ve ictimaî bulunduğu için müfessirler gayet rengin ve zengin olan bu kelimati Kur'aniyyenin fehm-ü tefhimiyle irşada çalışmışlardır. Çünkü Kur'an o fenalık timsallerine itaat etmemeği emr ederken, nazmın nezahet ve nezaketine bir şaibe kondurmamak üzere onları her birinin sırasiyle meftun olup geyindiği müdebdeb bir tavr-u eda içinde deste deste mimliyerek inbıktan geçirmiş ve bunlara uyanların hepsinden aşağılık olduğunu göstermek üzere de zenîmi hepsinin sonuna takarak cümlesini bir kül halinde fırlatıp atıvermiştir. Müfessirîn bunlarla muayyen bir şahıs kasd edilip edilmediğini teharri ile de meşgul olmuşlar ise de doğrusu Ebu Hayyanın dediği gibi âyetten zâhir olan budur ki: bu evsaf muayyen bir şahs için değildir. Başta « ��×¢3£ y Ü£ bÒ§� » buyurulmasından da sarahaten anlaşıldığı vechile, ta'yin ve tahsîs maksud olmıyarak hem her birinin, hem mecmuunun cinsinden tahzirdir. Mâzîye olduğu gibi istıkbale de şamildir. Burada « ��Û b m¢À¡É¤� » nehyi müfred olarak evvel emirde ferdlere müteveccih olmakla beraber itaatten tehzir olunan evsaf, hey'eti mecmuasiyle ferde aid olmak şart değil, ferdlerden mürekkeb olan külle, o mahiyyette bulunan her hangi bir cem'ıyyete dahi şamil olacak vechile ifade olunmuştur. Ancak cem'ıyyet vicdani ferdlerde temessül edeceği ve ferdlerin haricinde cem'ıyyet ma'nâsı Sh:»5276 mücerred bir fikirden ıbaret kalacağı cihetledir ki mülâhaza ferdlerden yürür. Şimdi böyle bir ferde veya külle bir âkıl için itaat nasıl tesavvur olunur? Denecek olursa bunun sâikı olabilecek ıllet şöyle beyan olunuyor: 14.��a æ¤ × bæ ‡ a ß b4§ ë 2 ä©îå 6›� mal sahibi olmuş ve oğulları var diye - ya'ni servet kazanmış ve kuvveti var, belki bir istifade olunur veya şerrinden sakınılır diye itaat etme, başka bir sebeble itaat edilmiyeceği evleviyyetle bellidir. Aklı olan ve onların ahlâkında bulunmıyan bir kimsenin onlara başka bir sebeble itaat ve tenezzül etmesine ihtimal yoktur, şu kadar ki servetinden veya kuvvetinden şahsî veya gayri şahsî bir istifade veya zararından tevakkî maksadıyle müdaheneyi muvafık görenler bulunabilir. Fakat şahsî istifade maksadı güdenler onlar da dahili mehîn veya zenîm demek olacağından burada bu ihtimal sakıttır. Olsa olsa bir hayra yaramak veya şerlerinden korunmak ümidi kalır. Halbuki onlar hayır ehli değil, hayır engelidirler. Kendi çıkarlarını gözetmeden, istedikleri gibi sürüklemeği kurmadan bir habbe vermezler. Şerlerinden korumak için öylelere müdahene edenler kendilerini daha büyük bir şerre teslim etmiş olurlar. Büyük ahlâk ise bir çok ezâlara, cefalara, yoksulluklara katlanır, sabr-u tehammül eder de onlara itaat ve müdahene etmeğe tenezzül etmez. Hak yolunda hayır kapıları açılabilmek için evvel emirde o mani'alara göğüs germeğe çalışır. «Her kim bir zengine mücerred malından dolayı ta'zîm ederse dîninin üçte ikisi gider» mealindeki bir hadîsi şerif de bu âyetin bir mazmunudur. « ��a æ¤ × bæ � » ��« �Û bæ¤ × bæ � » �demektir. Bunun rabtında da bir kaç vecih vardır. Birisi makabline merbut olup beyan ettiğimiz vechile yukarıdaki « ��Û b m¢À¡É¤� » emrine müteallık olmasıdır. Birisi de zenîme veya hallâftan zenîme kadar tenâzu' üzere hepsine müteallık olarak ılleti gaiyyelerini de Sh:»5277 göstermiş olmasıdırki onlar nihayet mal ve oğullar sahibi olmak için onları irtikâb ederler demek olur. Birisi de maba'dine aid olmak üzere mukaddere veya gelecek « ��Ó b4 � » ye müteallık olmasıdır. Bu surette ma'na şu olur: onlardan birisi mal ve oğullar sahibi olduğu için mağrurlandı, burnunu şişirdi de 15. ��a¡‡ a m¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¨í bm¢ä b Ó b4 a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå ›� Âyetlerimiz karşısında okunduğu zaman «evvelkilerin esâtîri» dedi - Sûrei En'ama bak 16. �� ä Ž¡à¢é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤‚¢Š¤Ÿ¢ìâ¡›� yakında biz onu o hortumunun üzerinden damgalayacaığız - burada burun yerine hortum ta'bir edilmesi yukarıda mukadder olduğunu söylediğimiz kibr-ü gurur fi'line işarettir. Burunu büyümek, burun şişirmek gibi kibr-ü gururdan kinayedir. Sonra hortum fil ve hınzîr burunlarında kullanıldığı ve yüze, buruna damga ve dağ en çirkin şeyler olduğu için bu ta'birde büyük bir tezlil vardır. Onun için Resulullah hayvanatın bile yüzlerinden damgalanmasını nehiy buyurmuştur ve yapana la'net eylemiştir. Yüzde burun ise en önde olduğu için en göze batan, ilk sakınılması lâzım gelen ve ızzet-ü hamiyyet nişanesi sayılan ve ondan dolayı en muhterem secde mevzi'i olan bir uzuvdur. Hattâ ba'zıları cemal burundadır demişlerdir ki şâirin şu beyti bundandır: �ëyŽå aÛ1nó Ïó aÛbãÑ ëaÛbãÑ ÇbŸ3 ÏØîÑ a‡a ßb aÛ‚b4 ×bæ Ûé yÜîb� Hasılı hortumunu dağlamak, damgalamak burnunu kırmak ta'birimizde olduğu gibi son derece tezlilden kinayedir ki ne keyfiyyetle olursa olsun, gerek maddî olsun gerek ma'nevî, gerek dünyevî olsun gerek uhrevî. Maamafih burada evvelâ dünyevî cihet anlatılmak üzere Sh:»5278 buyuruluyor ki 17.��a¡ã£ b 2 Ü ì¤ã bç¢á¤›� muhakkakki biz onlara bir belâ verdik - ya'ni mal ve oğullarına güvenip de öyle diyenleri, o tekzib edenleri belâye düşürmüş bir imtihana sokmuşuzdur. O mal ve evlâd onlara bir fitne, bir beliyye kesilir. Netekim ilk bı'setde ehli Mekke öyle ahlâksızların sözlerine uyarak Allahın âyetlerini tekzib ve Peygambere ezâ ve cefada ısrar ettiklerinde dolayı Resulullah « ��a ÛÜ£ è¢á£ a‘¤†¢…¤ ë Ÿ¤bª m Ù Ç Ü ó ß¢š Š§ ë au¤È Ü¤è b ¡ä¡îå × Ž¡ä¡ó í¢ì¢ìÒ� » Allahım! Mudara darbeni şiddetlendir ve onlara Yusüfün seneleri gibi kıtlık ver» diye duâ etmiş, Allah da onları yedi sene kıtlık, kuraklık içinde ezmi, belâlarını vermişti. O mal ve evlâdın hikmeti hılkatını bilmiyen, ve onu hayrı için sarf ederek şükredecek yerde hayra engel olmak ve hakka karşı burun şişirmek için toplıyanlara onların ni'met değil, birer beliyye olduklarını tanıtmıştı ki burada onu ıhbar ile bir ıhtar vardır. Ve bunu sade onlara münhasır bir tesadüften ıbaret olmayıp evvel ve âhir tatbîk edilmesi ıktıza eden bir kanun olduğunu misal ve hikmetiyle gayet sade ve fakat pek derin ma'nalara temass ederek iyzah etmek üzere şöyle buyuruluyor: ��× à b 2 Ü ì¤ã b¬ a •¤z bl aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7›� nasılki o cennet sahiblerini bir beliyye ile imtihan etmiştik - burada cennetten murad, Dünya cenneti, güzel bağ ve bostan demektir. Daha derin bakışla da vatan demektir. « �aÛÑ Ûbâ� » ile « �aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡� » yalnız burada böyle Dünya cenneti ma'nasına varid olmuştur. Çünkü temsilin delâlet ettiği vechile bu kıssa arablarca ma'ruf imiş. Eshabından murad da o bağın mutasarrıfları, ellerinde tutup idare edenleridir. Bunun sûrei kehfte « ��ë …  3 u ä£ n é¢� » âyetinde olduğu gibi bir ferd misaliyle getirilmeyip « ��a •¤z bl aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7� » diye cemı' sıygasiyle müşterek bir milk misali olarak getirilmesi ferdî milkin idaresinden ziyade cem'iyyet ve vatan noktai nazarından bir temsil olduğunu anlatır. Kıssanın en ma'ruf rivayetlerde hulâsası şöyledir: Sh:»5279 Yemende Sa'aya yakın, Savran denilen arzda salih bir adamın güzel bir bağı vardı, ona iyi bakar, ondan Allah hakkını eda ederdi, derken vefat etti, çocuklarına kaldı, onlar ise nâsı onun hayrından men' eylediler ve Allah hakkını kıskanıp buhlettiler, neticesi Allah tealânın anlattığı gibi oldu: ��a¡‡¤ a Ó¤Ž à¢ìa›� o zaman belâ vermiştik ki kasem etmişlerdi. - Kıssaya bu suretle evvelâ kasemlerinden başlanmasında mühim nükteler vardır. Birincisi her ictimaî bir işin bir akıd ve mukavele ile başladığını ve bunun yegâne müeyyidesi de yemîn olduğunu ve ondan dolayı neticedeki kâr ve zararın da ona bağlı' bulunduğunu anlatır. İkincisi yukarıda « ��×¢3£ y Ü£ bÒ§� » en başında zikredilmiş olduğu gibi burada da ondan başlanmış ve ettiği yemînin mahiyyetini ve giriştiği mukavelenin ne dereceye kadar kendi ılm-u kudreti dahilinde bulunduğunu iyi düşünmeden kat'î yemîn ile teahhüde girişenlerin yalan yere yemîn etmiş ve ondan dolayı başlarını nasıl belayâ sokmuş oldukları gösterilmiştir. Çünkü bunlar şuna yemîn etmişlerdi: ��Û î –¤Š¡ß¢ä£ è b ß¢–¤j¡z©îå =›� her halde ve her halde sabahleyin o cenneti kesecekler - SARM, bağ kesmek, üzüm ve meyva devşirmek ma'nasına geldiği gibi bir şey'i kökünden kesip temamen ayırmak ma'nâsına da gelir. Bunlar gönüllerince bağın kendisini değil, meyvasını devşirmeği kasdetmiş olsalar da yemînlerinde şöyle demişlerdir, billahi o bağı sabahleyin mutlak ve muhakkak kesecekler? Halbuki bu tamamen kendi ellerinde değildi, gerek o bağın gerek kendilerinin sabaha çıkıp çıkmıyacaklarını öyle sureti kat'iyyede bilemezlerdi 18.��ë Û b í Ž¤n r¤ä¢ìæ ›� bir istisnâ da yapmıyorlardı - inşaallah, Allah izin verirse yâhud sağ sâlim sabaha çıkarsak, bir kaza ve afete uğramazsak gibi bir şart, bir kaydi ihtirazî koymuyorlardı, çok kuvvetli, Sh:»5280 azimkâr olmak için yemînlerini yerine getirememek ve bu yüzden felâleket uğramak ihtimallerini düşünmiyorlar bir dönüm noktası bulunmasını istemiyorlardı, yâhud kendilerinden başka kimseye bir şey vermek istemiyorlar, onu kendilerinden başka birisinin kesebileceğini hisaba almıyorlardı. Öyle kat'iyyetle kavl-ü karar edip uykuya yatmışlardı. 19.��Ï À bÒ Ç Ü î¤è b Ÿ b¬ö¡Ñ¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ë ç¢á¤ ã b¬ö¡à¢ìæ ›� Fakat onlar uykudalarken rabbın tarafından bir tâif, dolaşan bir emri ilâhî bir afet o bağın üzerinden her tarafını dolaşıverdi - bir rivayete göre bağın bulunduğu vadîden bir ateş çıkıp o bağı kökünden yakıp kavurup bitirivermişti. 20.��Ï b •¤j z o¤ × bÛ–£ Š©íá¡›� derhal o Cennet gibi bağ sabaha kadar sırıma dönüvermişti - SARÎM, temamen kesilmiş veya kesik demektir. Meyvası kesilmiş bağa, hasılâtı biçilmiş tarlaya, geceden bir kıt'aya, hiç bir şey bitirmiyen kumluk bir yerede denilir. Burada birinci ma'na da olabilirsede sonraki ma'nâlardan biriyle o bağın meyvasının değil kendisinin kökünden kesilip yanmış, kül gibi karara kalmış olduğu mervîdir. Demekki yemîn ettikleri fi'ıl olmuştu fakat gönüllerindeki gibi ve kendi elleriyle lehlerine değil, hatırlarına getirmedikleri bir surette aleyhlerine olmuştu, henüz onların haberi yoktu 21. ��Ï n ä b… ë¤a ß¢–¤j¡z©îå =›� derken sabahleyin birbirlerine seslendiler 22. ��a æ¡ aË¤†¢ëa Ç Ü¨ó y Š¤q¡Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b‰¡ß©îå ›� haydin kesecekseniz harsiniz üzerine erkence koşun dediler - bunda da iki hata ediyorlardı. Birisi, o bağı yalnız kendileri yetiştirmiş, sade kendilerinin ekimi, kültürü imiş gibi « ��y Š¤q¡Ø¢á¤� » diyorlar, sonra da « ��a¡Û¨ó y Š¤q¡Ø¢á¤� » harsinize demiyorlar, « ��Ç Ü¨ó y Š¤q¡Ø¢á¤����� » harsiniz üzerine diyorlar, onu ekin biçer gibi kesip bitirmek niyyetiyle düşmanın üzerine saldırır gibi kıymak azmiyle aleyhine Sh:»5281 yürüyorlar, çünkü ondan kimseye bir şey bırakmak istemiyorlar, son derece hırs ile hareket ediyorlar. Onun için 23.��Ï bã¤À Ü Ô¢ìa ë ç¢á¤ í n ‚ bÏ n¢ìæ =›� hemen fırladılar giderken gizil gizli birbirlerine mızırdaşıyorlardı 24.��a æ¤ Û bí †¤¢Ü ä£ è b aÛ¤î ì¤â Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡Ž¤Ø©îå¥›� sakın bu gün üzerinize bir miskîn sokulmasın diyorlardı - hiç düşünmüyorlardı ki dün birbirleriyle mukavele ederlerken birbirlerini ancak yemîn ile tatmin edebiliyorlar, yegâne te'mînatı onda buluyorlar, ondan kuvvet alıyorlar, şirket ve cem'iyyetlerini onunla kurabiliyorlardı, o bağ ve harse ve onun semeratını ıktitafa nâil olurlarsa yine o sayede nâil olabileceklerdi. Düşünmeleri lâzım gelirdi ki o bağ ve hars kendilerinden evvel onu kendilerine veren ve onlar uyurken onu gözetecek olan Allahındır. Onda bir Allah hakkı, Allahın muhtac olan kullarının nice hukuku vardır. Onları gözetmek, onun şükrânesi olmak üzere Allah için onlara efendilik etmek, hem o bağı bozmağa giderlerken öyle istibdad ile hareket etmeyip mümkin olabildiği kadar onlardan ba'zılarını da sebeblendirmek ve hırs-u istibdad ile bağlarına düşman çoğaltacaklarına ona gözleri takılabilecek olan fükarayı babaları zamanında olduğu gibi az çok gözeterek hayırhah duâcılar, bekciler yetiştirmek ve kendileri için bir vazîfe olduğunu unutmamak iycab ederdi. Halbuki onlar uykudalarken bağın ne olduğunu ne hale geldiğini hiç hisaba katmıyarak fırlamışlar, sakın yanınıza bir fakîr sokulmasın diyerek, bunu da kimse işitmesin diye seslerini dahi kıskanır bir surette fısıl fısıl, mızır mızır birbirlerine tenbih ederek hızla gidiyorlardı 25.��ë Ë † ë¤a Ç Ü¨ó y Š¤…§ Ó b…¡‰©íå ›� ve sade bir harde kadir olarak, ya'ni hızlı bir men'-ü istibdada, mücerred bir hırs-u gadaba güçleri yeterek erkenden gittiler - demek ki cem'iyyetin hızı ve istibdadı ferdden daha kuvvetli ve daha feci'dir. Evet öyle gittiler, varacakları yere Sh:»5282 vardılar amma, sonu ne oldu? İşte şu şaşkınlık, şu mahrumiyyet, şu peşimanlık oldu: 26. 27.��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a ë¤ç b Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b Û š b¬Û£¢ìæ =P 2 3¤ ã z¤å¢ ß z¤Š¢ëß¢ìæ ›� - böyle şaşırdılar, evvelâ yalnız dalâletlerine hukm ettiler, sonra da cezaya uğradıklarına men'etmek istedikleri miskînden ziyade mahrum bırakıldıklarına hukmettiler, inkisarı hayal ile hal ve istıkbalden bütün ümidi kesip ye'se düştüler. Eğer içlerinde aklı erer mu'tedil bir ferd bulunmasa idi o me'yusiyyet içinde kalacaklar o mahrumiyyetle inleyip gideceklerdi. Lâkin içlerinde bidayeten re'yi dilenmemiş bir ortancaları, ya'ni aralarında aklı irer, hakkı bilir, istibdadı sevmez, musıybet karşısında şaşırıvermez bir mu'tedilleri vardı, o vakıt o 28.��Ó b4 a ë¤ À¢è¢á¤›� evsatları dedi - burada evsat yaşta ortanca demek değildir. Üç veya beş kişiden ıbaret imişler de bir en ortancaları varmış diye anlamamalıdır. İbni Cerîrin İbni Abbastan ve Mücahidden, ve Katadeden ve Dahhâkten rivayet ederek tasrih ettiği vechile Sûrei Bakarede « ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù u È Ü¤ä b×¢á¤ a¢ß£ ò¦ ë  À¦b� » âyetinde vasat, âdil ma'nâsına olduğu gibi burada da onun ismi tafdıli olarak a'del, ya'ni en doğru, en hadşinas, en hayırlı, ta'biri âharla en mu'tedil demektir. Binaenaleyh bir cem'ıyyet içinde bidayeten kadri takdir edilmemiş, söylediği dinlenmemiş bir ferdin kıymetini gösterir. Demek ki mes'ele cem'ıyyeti ihmal eden müfrit ferdiyyetçilerin, müstebidlerin, hudgâmların zannettiği gibi ne yalnız infiradda ne de ferde hiç kıymet vermek istemiyen müfrıt ictimaıyyatcıların zannettikleri gibi yalnız cem'ıyyettedir. İkisi arası bir ı'tidal noktasındadır. Ruh ile beden gibi ferdin zuhuru cem'ıyyette, cem'ıyyetin kıyamı ferdde, evvel ve âhir ikisinin kıvamı haktadır. Onun için ferdler hakkın birliğine istinad ile bir mukavele yapmadan cem'ıyyet yapamadılar, aynî Sh:»5283 zamanda mukavele ve hareketlerinde hakkın hukukunu gözetmedikleri için de muvaffak olamadılar. İşte içlerinde bunu bilen bir ferd dedi ki ��a Û á¤ a Ó¢3¤ Û Ø¢á¤ Û ì¤Û b m¢Ž j£¡z¢ìæ ›� demedim mi size ? Tesbîh etse idiniz! - Hak tealânın nezahetini tanısanız, onun noksandan münezzeh bir sübhan bulunduğunu, hâkimiyyetini kimseye vermiyeceğini, alçaklığı, haksızlığı, tehakkümü sevmediğini bilseniz, hakkı gözetseniz istisna yapsanız da istibdada sapmasanız? Bu vaktiyle beni niye dinlemediniz diye benlik sevdasiyle yapılan sade bir serzeniş değil, bu kerre düştükleri ye'isten kurtarmak ve ye'sile Allaha zulm isnad etmek gibi Allaha karşı daha büyük bir küfr ü günaha düşmekten sakındırmak için serzeniş suretinde edilen hatayı ıhtar ile tevbe ve intibaha bir da'vettir. O sebeble uyandılar, evvel dinlemedikleri nasîhati bu kerre gördükleri felâket içinde dinlediler de 29.��Ó bÛ¢ìa ¢j¤z bæ ‰ 2£¡ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b Ã bÛ¡à©îå ›� sübhane rabbina inna künna zalimîn dediler - böyle Allahı tenzîh ve kendi zalimliklerini, düşüncesiz yemîn, istisnayı terk ve fukaraya bakmamağa azmetmekle nefislerine yazık etmiş olduklarını i'tiraf ettiler, bununla da kalmadılar, dağılıp gidivermediler. Daha ziyade tevbe ve nedametle salâha yüz tutarak 30. ��Ï b Ó¤j 3 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ Ç Ü¨ó 2 È¤œ§ í n Ü bë ß¢ìæ ›� birbirlerine dönüp levmleştiler - ettikleri ifrat ve tefrîtten dolayı müzakere ederek her biri ferden ferden ben şu kusuru ettim, sen şöyle yapdın diye kendi kendilerini kınayıp birbirlerine peşîmanlıklarını anlattılar. Keşşafta der ki: çünkü kimi ettikleri zulmü tezyin ve teşvîk etmiş, kimisi onu kabul etmiş, kimisi sakınılmasını emretmiş ta'zir etmiş, kimisi âmire ısyan etmiş, kimisi razı değil iken sükût etmiş. Nihayet şöyle karar Sh:»5284 verdiler de 31 ��Ó bÛ¢ìa›� dediler ��í b ë í¤Ü ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b Ÿ bË©îå ›� eyvahlar olsun bizlere, bizler hakikaten azgınlarmışız - cezaya mustehıkk imişiz, bütün kusur bizim, rabbımız her vechile münezzeh sübhan, o halde öyle bir rabbın kulu olan bizler neye ümidimizi keselim, ne için tevbe ile ona yüz tutmıyalım, onu, o fâni Cenneti kusurumuzdan dolayı aldı ise biz ıhlâs ile on yüz tuttuğumuz halde o bize onun yerine daha hayırlısını veremezmi 32.��Ç Ž¨ó ‰ 2£¢ä b¬ a æ¤ í¢j¤†¡Û ä b  î¤Š¦a ß¡ä¤è b¬›� olaki rabbımız bize ona bedel ondan daha hayırlısını vere - ki asıl Âhıret ecri, öyle gussadan, belâdan azede olan Na'îm Cennetidir. Dünyada hayra yarayarak ona vesiyle olacak olan da onun mukaddimesi demektir. Maamafih onlar bu talebi bile ıhlâs için kâfi görmediler de en sonunda şöyle dediler: ��a¡ã£ b¬ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡ä b ‰ aË¡j¢ìæ ›� her halde biz ancak rabbımıza râgıbız - bütün rağbetimizi munhasıran ona çevirdik, ona onun rızasına irmek, bundan böyle hep onun için çalışmak isteriz, verir vermez, ona karışmayız, o artık onun bileceği bir şeydir. 33.��× ˆ¨Û¡Ù aÛ¤È ˆ al¢6›� İşte böyledir azâb - bilenleri, bilmek anlamak kabiliyyetinde olanları böyle Dünyada uyandırır, yola getirir, hakka teslim ettirir, daha büyük tehlükeden korunmasına ve daha büyük hayra irmesine sebeb olur. Allah tealânın belâ vermesinin, acı azâb ile cezalandırmasının hikmeti de budur. ��ë Û È ˆ al¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ a ×¤j Š¢<›� ve elbette azâbı daha büyüktür. - Mala değil canadır. Geçici değil ebedîdir. O bir kere başa geldikten sonra intibahın fâidesi olmaz. İntibah arttıkça onun şiddeti artar. O o kadar büyük ve şiddetlidir ki içine düşen kurtulmaz. Onun fâidei intibahiyyesi Dünya azâbı gibi fi'len içine düşülmesinde değil, Sh:»5285 içine düşülmezden evvel bilinmesinde, uzaktan bilinip Dünyada iken korunulmasındadır. Evet, ikisi de muhakkak bir intibah faydasını haiz, vukuundan evvel ılm-ü iyman ile önüne geçilerek korunulabilmek hususunda müşterektirler. Dünya azâbıda bilfi'il vakı' olduktan sonra olmasın olmaz, bundan da korunmak ancak önceden bilinip mümkin olduğu kadar çaresine bakılarak sakınılmakla olur. Bununla beraber bu her ne olsa geçer, bu suretle ilerisi için tecribî bir ılm ile intibah faidesi bırakır. Lâkin Âhıret azâbı sondur, o tecribeye gelmez, artık bütün tecribeler onda tükenmiş neticesini vermiş bulunur. Bundan korunmak ba'delvuku' tecribe ile değil Sûrei Mülkte geçtiği üzere sem-ü akl ile muhbire iyman ve işidilen, görülen Dünya azâblarının acılığından bilmukayese cüz'îden küllîye giden bir temsîl ile bilinir. Onun için hem haber verilmiş hem temsîl yapılmıştır. - ��Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›� fakat bilselerdi - bunlara eskilerin masalları diyen ve kendilerine mal ve evlâdlarıyle belâ verilmiş olan o tekzibciler o Dünya azâbını gördükten sonra olsun bunu bilselerdi o cennet sahiblerinin cennetlerinden mahrum olduktan sonra evsatlarının kadrini bildikleri, ihtarını dinledikleri gibi Peygamberin tebliğ ettiği âyetler dinlerler, o fena huylardan vaz geçerler iymana gelir, bütün rağbetlerini Allaha çevirerek o büyük Âhıret azâbından korunmağa çalışırlardı. O ashabı Cennetin daha sonları ne olduğuna gelince, Katadeden suâl edildiğinde bana zor bir şey teklif ettin demiş, ya'ni o cihet âyette musarrah değil, gayibdir bilmem demek istemiş. Mücahidden ise: tevbe ettiler Allah da kendilerine daha hayırlısını verdi diye menkuldür. İbni Mes'ud radıyallahü anh Hazretlerinden de şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: bana böyle bâliğ oldu ki onlar ıhlâs ettiler, Allah tealâ da onların sıdkına mükâfat buyurdu da ona bedel bir Cennet Sh:»5286 verdi ki ona «El'hayevan» denilir. Onda öyle bir üzüm olur ki bir salkımını bir katır götürür �açg�. « ��ë a¡æ£ aÛ†£ a‰ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ Û è¡ó aÛ¤z î ì aæ¢<� » âyeti düşünülürse mahzı hayat demek olan «elhayevan» dari Âhıretin ismi olduğu anlaşılır. Şu halde o rivayetin ma'nâsı onlara sonraki ıhlâslarına mükabil Allah hayatı ebediyye olan Âhıret Cennetini verdi demek olur. Ve bunlara «elif lâm» ile « ��a •¤z bl aÛ¤v ä£ ò¡7� » ta'bir edilmesinin sebebi de bu hüsni hatimeleri olmak gerektir. Mâdem ki onların sonu ancak Allaha rağbetle neticelenmiştir. O halde şu gelen âyet onların da akıbetlerine işareti ihtiva eder: ��TS› a¡æ£ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ u ä£ bp¡ aÛä£ È©îá¡ US› a Ï ä v¤È 3¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå × bÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå 6 VS› ß b Û Ø¢á¤® × î¤Ñ m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ 7 WS› a â¤ Û Ø¢á¤ ×¡n bl¥ Ï©îé¡ m †¤‰¢¢ìæ = XS› a¡æ£ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ Û à b m ‚ î£ Š¢ëæ 7 YS› a â¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a í¤à bæ¥ Ç Ü î¤ä b 2 bÛ¡Ì ò¥ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡= a¡æ£ Û Ø¢á¤ Û à b m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ 7 PT›  Ü¤è¢á¤ a í£¢è¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ Ç©îá¥8 QT› a â¤ Û è¢á¤ ‘¢Š × b¬õ¢8 Ï Ü¤î b¤m¢ìa 2¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤ a¡æ¤ × bã¢ìa • b…¡Ó©îå RT› í ì¤â í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Ç å¤  bÖ§ ë í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡ Ï Ü b í Ž¤n À©îÈ¢ìæ = ST›  b‘¡È ò¦ a 2¤– b‰¢ç¢á¤ m Š¤ç Ô¢è¢á¤ ‡¡Û£ ò¥6 ë Ó †¤ × bã¢ìa í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡ ë ç¢á¤  bÛ¡à¢ìæ ›�� Sh:»5287 ��TT› Ï ˆ ‰¤ã©ó ë ß å¤ í¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡è¨ˆ a aÛ¤z †©ís¡6  ä Ž¤n †¤‰¡u¢è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ = UT› ë a¢ß¤Ü©ó Û è¢á¤6 a¡æ£ × î¤†©ô ß n©îå¥ VT› a â¤ m Ž¤÷ Ü¢è¢á¤ a u¤Š¦a Ï è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ß Ì¤Š â§ ß¢r¤Ô Ü¢ìæ 7 WT› a â¤ Ç¡ä¤† ç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¢ Ï è¢á¤ í Ø¤n¢j¢ìæ XT› Ï b•¤j¡Š¤ Û¡z¢Ø¤á¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ë Û b m Ø¢å¤ × – by¡k¡ aÛ¤z¢ìp¡< a¡‡¤ ã b…¨ô ë ç¢ì ß Ø¤Ä¢ìâ¥6 YT› Û ì¤ Û b¬ a æ¤ m † a‰ × é¢ ã¡È¤à ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡é© Û ä¢j¡ˆ 2¡bÛ¤È Š a¬õ¡ ë ç¢ì ß ˆ¤ß¢ìâ¥ PU› Ï bu¤n j¨îé¢ ‰ 2£¢é¢ Ï v È Ü é¢ ß¡å aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå QU› ë a¡æ¤ í Ø b…¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û î¢Œ¤Û¡Ô¢ìã Ù 2¡b 2¤– b‰¡ç¡á¤ Û à£ b  à¡È¢ìa aÛˆ£¡×¤Š ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡ã£ é¢ Û à v¤ä¢ìæ¥< RU› ë ß b ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¥ Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ›� Meali Şerifi Şübhesiz ki korunan müttakîler içindir rablarının ındinde na'îm Cennetleri 34 Ya artık, müslimleri mücrimler gibi kılar mıyız? 35 Neniz var? Nasıl hukm ediyorsunuz? 36 Yoksa size mahsus bir kitab var da onda şu dersi mi okuyorsunuz 37 Siz âlemde her neyi ıhtiyar ederseniz o her halde sizin olacak diye? 38 Yoksa size karşı üzerimizde Kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek yemînler, teahhüdler mi var 39 Siz her ne hukm ederseniz her halde öyle olacak diye? 40 Sor bakalım onlara içlerinde ona kefîl hangisi? 41 Yoksa onların şerikleri mi var? O halde şeriklerini getirsinler, sadık iseler 42 O gün ki saktan Sh:»5288 bir keşf olunur ve secdeye da'vet edilirler o vakıt gücleri yetmez 43 Gözleri düşmüş, kendilerini bir zillet sarmış bulunur, halbuki o secdeye onlar sağ sâlim iken da'vet olunuyorlardı 44 O halde bana bırak bu sözü tekzib edenleri, biz onları istidrac ile çıkarır, bilemiyecekleri cihetten yuvarlarız 45 Ve ben onların ipini uzatırım, çünkü fendim sağlamdır 46 Yoksa sen onlardan bir ücret istiyorsun damı cereme vermekten ezilmişler? 47 Yoksa gayb yanlarında da onlar mı yazıyorlar? 48 O halde sabret rabbının hukmüne de sahibi hut gibi olma, hani öfkeye boğulmuş da nida etmişti 49 Rabbından bir ni'met yetişmiş olmasa idi ona, elbette o fazaya fena bir halde atılacaktı 50 Fakat rabbı onu ıstıfa buyurdu da salihînden kıldı 51 Ve gerçek o küfr edenler o zikri işittikleri vakıt az daha seni gözleriyle kaydıracaklardı, bir de durmuşlar o her halde bir mecnun diyorlar. Halbuki o halis bir zikirdir bütün ukalâ âlemleri için 52 34.��a¡æ£ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� - Âhıret azâbının büyüklüğüne mukabil ecr ü mükâfakatının da büyüklüğünü beyan eden bu âyet yukarıdaki « ��a¡ã£ b 2 Ü ì¤ã bç¢á¤� » ���âyetine mukabil olarak daha yukarıdaki « ��ë Û b m¢À¡É¤� » ���nehyinin ılleti mesabesinde va'di ilâhîdir. Ya'ni o tekzib eden münkirlere o kötü ahlâkların timsali olan ferdlerin, cem'ıyyetlerin hiç birine itaat etme de Allaha korun, çünkü bir taraftan biz onlara Dünyada belâ vermişizdir. O mallar, oğullar, o Cennet gibi yurtlar onlara kalmıyacaktır. Mütenebbih olmadıkları takdirde Âhıret azâbı daha büyüktür. Diğer taraftan da çünkü müttakîlere, ya'ni küfürden, günahtan, o kötü ahlâklardan ve öylelere itaatten sakınıp Allaha korunan takvalı kimselere mahsustur. ��Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤›� rablarının ındinde - onun huzurı ahaddiyyetinde ��u ä£ bp¡ aÛä£ È©îá¡›� na'îm Cennetleri - gam ve gussadan, belâ ve mihnetten âzâde halîs ni'met ve saadet Sh:»5289 bağları, bostanları, ki müttakîler Dünyada ona iyman ve selâmeti vicdan zevkı ve o gayeye irmek için vazîfe şevkı, temizlik neş'esi, ıbadet huzuru, hakıkat aşkîyle, Âhırete de hakkal'yakîn cemal likası, visal safası, rıza lezzeti ile ebediyyen mütena'ım ve mes'ud olurlar. 35. ��a Ï ä v¤È 3¢ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå × bÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå 6›� ya biz artık müslimleri: yüzlerini ancak Allaha tutmuş. Selâmet düşünür, cürümden korunur, güzellikle çalışır, temiz kalbli müslimanları hiç mücrimler gibi kılar mıyız? - Hakıkatte ikisinin akıbetlerini müsavî yapar mıyız? Elbette mücrimin akıbetini azâb, müslimin akıbetini Na'îm yapacağız. Burada müslim, mücrim mukabili zikrolunmuştur. MÜCRİM, cürm işliyen demektir. Bunun başı da cürmü vicdanında halal ve mübah addetmektir ki küfürdür. Böyleler cürümden ancak fı'lî bir mania karşısında çekinirler. MÜSLİM, temamen bunun zıddıdır. Onun iymanı vardır. Cürmü vicdanında çirkin bilir, cezasına inanır, yaparsa hasbelbeşeriyye bir hatâ veya bir zaruret sâikasiyle yapar. Doğrusu kâfirler dahi cürmün çirkin olduğunu bilir. Onun için kendisine karşı yapılan bir cürme gayz püskürür, fakat kendisinin yapdığını cürüm saymaz, hoş görür. Çünkü cürmü hak göziyle değil, kendi keyfine göre ölçer, kendi fevkında bir hak tanımaz. O cürmün haddizatinde çirkinliği kendisine ilelebed bir ceza olacağını hisab etmez, Âhırete inanmaz. Bunun bütün sebebi de hukmünde yanılması, her hakk-u salâhiyyeti kendinde görmesidir. Tefsirlerin beyanına göre Mekkede kâfirler demişlerdiki öldükten sonra herşey biter, müslim ile mücrim müsavî olur. Biz Dünyada fursatı kaçırmayız, canımızın istediğini yapar, dilediğimiz gibi hukmeder, zevkımıza bakarız. Bu cihetle öldükten sonra müslimlerden Sh:»5290 daha iyi ölmüş oluruz. Şayed Muhammedin dediği ba's varsa biz zevkımızı peşin almış oluruz, onlarınki veresiye kalır. Şu halde netice i'tibariyle müslim mücrim hepimiz bir olmuş oluruz. İşte burada Allah tealâ bunları şiddetle redd-ü tevbîh için buyuruyor ki 36.��ß b Û Ø¢á¤®›� neniz var? - Ya'ni akl-ü fikrinize ne oldu? Yâhud neyinize, hangi delîlinize, kuvvetinize güveniyorsunuz? ��× î¤Ñ m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ 7›� nasıl hukmediyorsunuz? - Mücrimleri müslimlerden daha iyi veya ikisini müsavî nasıl tutuyorsunuz? Cezayi inkâr eden, iyiliği ve kötülüğü bir sayan, mücrimi, müslimden tefrîk etmiyen veya daha iyi tutan nasıl hâkim olur? 37.��a â¤ Û Ø¢á¤ ×¡n bl¥›� yoksa size mahsus bir kitab - sade sizin için indirilmiş semavî bir kitab var da ��Ï©îé¡ m †¤‰¢¢ìæ =›� onda şu dersi okuyormusunuz? 38. ��a¡æ£ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ Û à b m ‚ î£ Š¢ëæ 7›� Siz bu âlemde neyi beğenirseniz muhakkak sizindir diye, yâhud her neyi ıhtiyar ederseniz muhakkak lehinizedir diye, yâhud her neyi hayır sayarsanız hakkınızdır diye - ya'ni sizin fevkınızda hâkim bir hak, kendinizi uydurmağa mecbur olacağınız bir hakikat kanunu yok «kün» emri sizin elinizdedir, her istediğinizi yaratır, her yaptığınız yanınıza kâr kalır, hayır ve şer mücerred sizin iradenize tabi'dir diye size mahsus bir düstûrmu var? Çünkü Allah tealâ kendine mahsus olan bu hakkı kimseye vermemiş, indirdiği kitablarda, hattâ ne nakılde, ne akılda tutunabilecek böyle bir delîl, bir kaide, bir ılim indirmemiştir. İndirse idi o sevda ile geçen, bu âlemi kimseye vermek istemeyen, bir an başı ağırımak arzu etmeyen nice mütehakkimler, nice devletler nice milletler, nice ferdler, nice Indiyyeler, nice ümniyyeciler inliye inliye burayı bırakıp gitmemiş, arkalarından kötülükleriyle yad olunmamış bulunurlardı, hem Sh:»5291 herkes de sizin gibi aynî düstûr ile mücadele eder, yine sizin dediğiniz olmazdı, yoksa başkalarına bir kitab verilmemiş olduğu halde size mahsus olmak üzere öyle bir ders veren bir kitabmı var? Var da onun nakline istinadenmi öyle hukmediyorsunuz? 39.��a â¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a í¤à bæ¥ Ç Ü î¤ä b 2 bÛ¡Ì ò¥ a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡=›� Yoksa size mahsus olarak üzerimizde Kıyamete kadar sürecek bir çok yemînler teahhüdlermi var? ��a¡æ£ Û Ø¢á¤ Û à b m z¤Ø¢à¢ìæ 7›� ki sizin için her ne hukmederseniz o muhakkak öyle olacaktır diye - ya'ni bugün size azçok bir huküm ve selâhiyyet verdikse Kıyamete kadar hukmünüzün bâkî kalacağına, bütün hal-ü istıkbalin hâkimiyyetini de size teslim ettiğimize ve şu halde o hakîr gördüğünüz müslimlerin yarın sizin üstünüze geçmiyeceğine ve bugün bu böyledir diye verdiğiniz hukmün Kıyamete kadar, ya'ni ilelebed öyle olacağına dair size nakzı nâkabil ebedî bir teahhüddemi bulunduk? Ne bilirsinizki bugün size tatlı gelen yarın acı gelmiyecek, ne bilirsinizki bugün küçük diye hukmettiğinize yarın büyük diye boyun eğmiyeceksiniz, ne bilirsinizki bugün akılsız dediğinize yarın amma da akıllı imiş ha demiyeceksiniz, ne bilirsiniz ki bugün güldüğünüze yarın ağlamıyacaksınız? O halde siz bugün mücrimleri beğeniyor, müslimleri beğenmiyorsunuz, müslimin taltîf, mücrimin ta'zib edilmesini hoşlanmıyorsunuz, yâhud iyi ile kötüyü müsavî, destiyi kıranla suyu getireni bir tutmak ve binaenaleyh müslimi akılsız mücrimi akıllı göstermek istiyorsunuz, gönlünüz böyle arzu ediyor diye hakikatte Allah ındinde de öyle olduğuna nasıl hukmediyorsunuz? İyi ile kötünün müsavî olmasını ne nakıl ne akıl kabul etmezken siz hangi vesîkaya müsteniden o hukmü veriyor hangi kuvvet ile hakk-u hakikati Sh:»5292 tebdil etmeğe kalkışıyorsunuz? Öyle ındî bir tehakkümde bulunuyorsunuz? 40.�� Ü¤è¢á¤ a í£¢è¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¨Û¡Ù ‹ Ç©îá¥8›� ya Muhammed, sor bakalım onlara içlerinden hangisi imiş ona za'îm - aklî naklî hiç bir delîlin, hiç bir akl-ü iz'anın kabul edemiyeceği öyle bir hukmün doğruluğuna içlerinden kefîl olacak kimmiş? Yâhud Allahdan öyle bir teahhüd alan müteahhidleri kimmiş 41.��a â¤ Û è¢á¤ ‘¢Š × b¬õ¢8›� yoksa kendilerinnin bir çok şeriklerimi var - Onlara o hukümde iştirâk eden, gönüllerinin istediğine taklîd suretiyle tabi' olan bir çok ortakları veya kendilerinin tabi' oldukları ma'budları var da onlardan aldıkları kuvvet ile hakk-u hakikati tebdil edebileceklerini ve istedikleri vechile müslimleri mücrimler gibi kılmağa Allahı mecbur tutacaklarınımı iddia ediyorlar? ��Ï Ü¤î b¤m¢ìa 2¡’¢Š × b¬ö¡è¡á¤›� öyle ise şerikleriyle gelsinler - ��a¡æ¤ × bã¢ìa • b…¡Ó©îå ›� eğer davalarında sadık iseler! - Çünkü Dünya bir tarafa gelse Allahın bir hukmünü tebdil edemez, bir hakikati değiştiremez, hepsi hakkın karşısında zelîl ü makhur olmağa muhkûmdurlar 42.��í ì¤â í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Ç å¤  bÖ§›� o günki bir saktan keşf olunur. - SAK, lügatte ma'lûmki topuktan baldıra doğru bacağın incik yeridir. Bundan ağacın sâkı gibi her hangi ber şey'in aslına da denilir. Burada sak mutlak olup bir şey'e muzaf değildir. Lâkin Buhari, Müslim, Nese'î, İbni Münzir ve İbni Merduye, Ebi Seıyd radıyallahü anhten şöyle bir hadîs rivayet etmişlerdir. Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vessellem Hazretlerini dinledim şöyle diyordu: « ��í Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ ‰ 2£¢ä b Ç å¤  bÖ§ Ï î Ž¤v¢†¢ Û é¢ ×¢3£¢ ß¢ìª¤ß¡å§ ë ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä ò§ ë í j¤Ô¨ó ß å¤ × bæ í Ž¤v¢†¢ Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ‰¡ö b¬õ¦ ë ¢à¤È ò¦ Ï î È¢ì…¢ Ã è¤Š¢ê¢ Ÿ j Ô¦b ë ay¡†¦a� » rabbımız sâkından keşfeder, derhal ona Sh:»5293 her mü'min ve mü'mine secde eder. Dünyada riya ve süm'e için secde eder olan kalır, o da secde etmeğe gider fakat beli tutulur kalır» �açg�. Bu hadîste ise « � bÓ¡é¡� » zamire muzaf kılınmıştır. Bundan başka İshak ibni Raheveyh Senedinde ve Taberanî ve rü'yette Dârekutnî, ve Hâkim sahih diye ve İbni Mes'uddan, Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden bir hadîs rivayet etmişlerdiki mea'li «Allah kıyamet günü nâsı cem'eder ve Allah gamamdan zullelerde nüzul buyurur da bir münadî nida eyler: ey nâs! Sizi yaratan, size suret veren, sizi merzuk kılan rabbınızdan razı değilmisiniz ki sizlerden her bir insana Dünyada taptığı, kendine veliy tanıdığı ma''udunu vâliy kılsın, bu rabbınızdan bir adalet değil midir? O vakıt adalettir derler, o halde sizlerden her bir insan dünyada vâliy tanıdığına gitsin der, ve dünyada ma'bud tanıdıkları şeyler onlara temassül eder (timsalleriyle karşılarına dikilir) İsâ aleyhisselâma teabbüd edenlere Îsânın Şeytanı temessül ettirilir. Uzeyre teabbüd edenlere de keza, hatta şecer, ûd, hacere varıncaya kadar her birinin taptığı kendilerine temessül ettirilir. Ehli İslâm da cüsûm halinde (diz çökmüş göğsüne doğru yaslanmış bir vaz'iyyette) kalır. Onlara da rab azze ve cell temassül eder de denilir ki: siz neye herkesin gittiği gibi gitmiyorsunuz? Onlar, bizim derler, bir rabbımız vardır ki henüz onu görmedik, o vakıt buyurur ki «siz rabbınızı görseniz ne ile tanırsınız?» bizimle onun aramızda bir alâmet vardır görsek onu tanırız derler. «O nedir?» Buyurur, derler ki saktan keşf eder, o vakıt rahman sâkından keşf eder. Mü'minler hemen secdeye kapanırlar, münafıklar ise sırtlarını tabak tabak içlerine şişler saplanmış gibi olur» �açg�. Bu gibi Sh:»5294 hadîslerde keyfiyyeti ihata olunamıyacak müteşabih bir ma'nâ vardır ki Allah tealâ onu zamanı gelince fi'liyyât ile bildirecektir. Bizim anlayacağımız: «keşfi sak» hakîkatin zuhuru, insanlardan gaflet perdelerini sıyıracak bir şiddet ve dehşetle hukmi hakkın ehli hakka rahmet ve ehli bâtıla gadab saçarak gaybdan şuhûde tecellîsini ifade eden bir işareti rabbaniyye dir ki nasıl olacağını şimdi ta'yîn etmemize imkân yoktur. Bu i'tibar ile burada da « ��æ� » gibi bir remiz vardır. Fakat müteşabihât arkasında koşan bir takım kimseler bunlardan tecsîm ve tesbih, ya'ni « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » hılâfına olarak ecsama benzetmek sevdasına düşmüşler, ehli bâtın «misitik» Sofiyyeden bir takımları da bunları bil'akis zâhirine haml ederek tecellîi surî hengâmında aynen öyle olacağına kail olmuşlar. Sahib Keşşaf der ki: keşif an sak, ve ibda' anil'hıdâm (baldırlardan açmak) tabirleri emrin şiddetinde ve musîbetin suubetinde meseldir. Bunun aslı dehşet ve hezîmette ve muhadderatın kaçarken paçalarını sıvamaları ve o sırada baldırlarını açmaları kazıyyesindedir. Fahrirazî de der ki: Sâkın tefsirinde dört vecih vardır: BİRİNCİSİ, şiddettir. İbni Abbastan bu âyetin tefsiri sorulduğunda demiştir ki size Kur'andan bir şey hafi geldiği vakıt onu şiırde araştırın, çünkü şiır Arabın divanıdır. İşitmediniz mi şâirin şu kavlini?!: �å Ûäb ÓìßÙ ™Šl aÛbÇäbÖ ë Óbßo aÛzŠl 2äb ÇÜó bÖ� O kerb-ü şiddet günüdür. Mücahid de ondan bu gün Kıyametin en şiddetli saati olduğunu rivayet eylemiştir. Ve Ehli lügat bu ma'nada bir çok beyitler rivayet etmişlerdir. Bunlar ehli lügatten sâkın şiddet ma'nasında mecaz olduğunu i'tiraftır, Allah tealâya hakıkat ma'nasiyle sak isnadı delâili kat'ıyye ile muhal olduğundan mecaz teayyün eder. Sh:»5295 İKİNCİ KAVİL, Ebu Saıydi Darîrin kavlidir. Bir şey'in sâkı onun mâbihil'kıvamı olan aslı demektir. Ya'ni emir aslından keşf olunduğu gün demektir. Kıyamet günü eşyanın hakaik ve usulü zâhir olacaktır. ÜÇÜNCÜ KAVİL, Cehennemin sâkı yâhud Arşın sâkı yâhud mehîb bir Melekin sakı demektir. Lâkin âyet ancak bir sâka delâlet ediyor, o neyin sâkı olduğuna lâfızda delâlet yoktur. DÖRDÜNCÜ KAVİL, Müşebbihenin ıhtiyarıdır ki Allahın sâkı demişlerdir. Halbuki Allah tealâ cismiyyetten mütealîdir. İbni Mes'ud hadîsi gibi vârid olan ba'zı rivayetleri cismanî sak ma'nâsına anlamak bâtıldır ve âyette sak ma'rife değil, nekredir. Hâtim demiştir ki: �aì aÛzŠl aæ Çšo 2é aÛzŠl Çšèb ë aæ ‘àŠp Çå bÓèb aÛzŠl ‘àŠa� Harbin kardeşi harb ile ülfet etmiş, harb ehli yiğit, eğer harb onu ısırırsa o da onu ısırır ve eğer harb paçalarını sıvarsa o da sıvar. İbni rukayyat da şöyle demiştir: �mˆç3 aÛ’îƒ Çå 2äîé ë mj†ô Çå †aâ aÛÈÔîÜò aÛÈˆ‰aõ� O dehşet; pîri oğullarında zühul ettirir ve gözden sakınılan namuslu hanım kızların baldırlarından açdırır. Şu halde « ��í ì¤â í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Ç å¤  bÖ§� » ın ma'nası emri hak şiddetlenip iş büyümeğe başladığı gün demektir. Yoksa ne sak vardır ne de keşif, netekim kolları kesik bahîl adama eli bağlı denilir, halbuki ortada ne el vardır ne bağ, o ancak buhulde bir meseldir. Teşbihe kail olana gelince, o onun havsalasının darlığından ve ılmi beyanda nazarinin azlığındandır. Onun aldandığı şey İbni Mes'ud hadîsindeki « �í Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç å¤  bÓ¡é¡� » fıkrasıdır. Halbuki onun ma'nası Sh:»5296 Rahmanan emri şiddetlenip iş büyüdüğü zaman demektirki o Kıyamet günü « ��aÛ¤1 Œ Ê¢ aÛ¤b ×¤j Š¢� » dir �açg�. Bugün hakkında da iki kavil vardır. BİRİNCİSİ, cumhurun kavli: bugün Kıyamet günüdür. İKİNCİSİ de Ebu Müslimin kavlidir ki bugün Kıyamet günü değil, Dünyadadır. Demiştir ki bunun kıyamet gününe hamli mümkin değildir. Zira bunun vasfında « ��ë í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡� » buyurulmuştur. Halbuki Kıyamet günü ne teabbüd, ne teklif yoktur. Bundan murad ya kişinin Dünyadaki son günüdür « ��í ì¤â í Š ë¤æ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Ø ò Û b2¢’¤Š¨ô� » buyurulduğu üzere Melâikeyi müjdesiz olarak görürler. Sonra nâsı görür vaktı gelince namaza çağırırlar, kendisi namaza güc yetiremez, çünkü o vakıt « ��Û b í ä¤1 É¢ ã 1¤Ž¦b a©íà bã¢è b Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ a¨ß ä o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » buyurulduğu üzere daha evvelden iyman etmemiş bir nefsin o demde iymana gelmesi fâide vermez. Yâhud da hastalık, kocalık, âcizlik halidir. Halbuki « ��ë Ó †¤ × bã¢ìa í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡ ë ç¢á¤  bÛ¡à¢ìæ � » evvel o secdeye sağ, sâlimler iken da'vet olunuyorlardı. Bugün başlarında bulunan derdden sâlim idiler. İşte ya ölüm sırasında başlarına inip muayene ettikleri hevlin şiddetinden veya acz-ü heremdendir. Şu bilinmelidir ki âyetin lâfzını Ebu müslimin dediğine hamil mümkindir, fakat «Kıyamet gününe hamli mümkin değildir» demesi doğru değildir. Çünkü bu secdeye da'vet teklif yoliyle değil, başa vurmak ve tahcîl etmek içindir. Ve secdeye da'vet olunduklarında kudretleri selbolunmuş ve istitaatlariyle kendilerinin arasına sed çekilmiş bulunacaktır ki vaktiyle sağ sâlim iken ettikleri tefrît ve taksîrden dolayı huzünleri ve nedametleri müzdad olsun �açg�. Ebu Hayyan da derki: keşfi sak emrin şiddetinden ve gittikçe büyümesinden kinayedir. Ve Mücahid şöyle demiştir: bu şiddet Kıyametin ilk saatidir. Ve en feciidir. Hadîste varid olan « �Ï î¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Û è¢á¤ Ç å¤  bÖ§� » ta'biri de yine o günkü şiddete mahmuldür. Ve bu lisanı Arabda şâyi' bir mecazdır. Hâtimin zikrolunan: Sh:»5297 �aì aÛzŠl aæ Çšo 2é aÛzŠl Çšèb ë aæ ‘àŠp Çå bÓèb aÛzŠl ‘àŠa� Beytinden başka râciz demiştir ki: �Çvjo ßå ã1Žó ë ßå a‘1bÓèb ë ßå ŸŠa…ô aÛ‚î3 Çå a‰‹aÓèb Ïó äò Ó† ×’1o Çå bÓèb yàŠaõ mjŠô aÛÜzá Çå ÇŠaÓèb � Diğer bir râciz �Ó† ‘àŠp Çå bÓèb Ï’†ëa ëu†p aÛzŠl 2Øá Ïv†ëa� Bir diğeri �•jŠa aßbâ a¬æ ‘Š£ 2bÖ ë Óbßo aÛzŠl 2äb ÇÜó bÖ� Bir şâir de demiştir ki: �×’1o Ûèá Çå bÓèb ë 2†a ßå aÛ’ŠaÛjìa‰€� İbni Abbas demiştir ki « �í ì¤â í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Ç å¤ ‘¡†£ ñ§� », Ebu Übeyde de demiştir ki bu kelime şiddete isti'mal olunur « �����× ’ Ñ Ç å¤  bÓ¡é¡��� » denilir. Çemrendi demektir. Bundan dolayı Arab kıtlık senesine « ����× ’ 1 o¤ Ç å¤  bÓ¡è b�� » der. Sâkın nekire getirilmesi de Zemahşerînin dediği gibi şiddette me'lûftan haric bir emri mübheme delâlet içindir « ��í ì¤â í †¤Ê¢ aÛ†£ aÊ¡ a¡Û¨ó ‘ ó¤õ§ ã¢Ø¢Š§=� » gibi pek «şiddetli hâileli bir emr olacağı gün» denilmiş gibidir �açg�. Bunlardan sonra biz de şunu kaydedelim ki: EVVELA, her hangi bir izafetin asıl ma'nası bir ıhtisas nisbetidir. Bunun cüz'iyyet, külliyyet nisbeti olması Sh:»5298 izafetin mahiyyeti ıktizasından değildir. Bu nisbetin hususıyyeti muzaf ve muzafı ileyhin şanına göre teayyün eder. Onun için « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » olan Allah tealâya muzaf kılanan her hangi bir şeyde gerek yed, kadem, sak, beyt, ruh gibi teşbihi andıran olsun gerek olmasın hiç birinde izafetten cüz'iyyit ıhtisası anlamaya kalkışmak doğru olmaz. Allah tealâ teczzîden münezzeh ehaddir. Saniyen, teşmîri sak ile keşfi sak beyan ettikleri vechile hakikat ve mecaz da aynî menşe'den aynî ma'nâda olmakla beraber biz bunların aralarında sureti isti'mallerin göre biraz bir fark da hissediyoruz. Teşmiri sak, paçayı sıvamak veya çemremek yerine göre toplanmak, hazırlanmak, mahzurdah sakınarak cidd-ü ihtimam ile işe sıvanmak, şiddet ibraz etmek ma'nalarını ifade ettiği gibi keşfi sak veya keşif an sak, mestur bir hakıkatin, içerden dışarıya, aşağıdan yukarıya doğru bir uçtan kendini vuzuh ile basar veya basîrete göstermesi kendini tanıtması ma'nâsını ifade eder, Şübhesiz ki bu, vuzuhı idrâkte bir şiddet ve heyecan iş'ar eder. Fakat bu şiddetin bir dehşet veya şevk, bir kudret veya za'f, bir elem veya lezzet ifade etmesi o hakıkatin hususıyyeti ile onu idrâk edenlerin ona olan nisbetlerine bağlıdır. Harb sâkını keşfetti, falân kahraman baldırını açıverdi denilmekle zafer sâkını açtı, murad bir uçtan kendini gösterdi, cânan sâkını açıverdi denilmesi arasında vuzuh noktai nazarından fark olmaz ise de ifade ettikleri te'sir ve heyecan i'tibariyle fark vardır. Onun için Sûrei Nemilde « ��ë × ’ 1 o¤ Ç å¤  bÓ î¤è 6b� » buyurulduğu vechile Bilkısin baldırlarını açması onun kuvvetini değil, za'fını kusurunu anlatmıştı. Keşşafın kısaca geçen beyanatında bu iki cihete de işaret vardır. Bir de Âlûsînin nakl ettiği üzere Abd ibni Humeydin rivayet ettiği vechile Rebi' ibni Enes demiştir ki o gün gıta keşf olunacağı, perdenin açılacağı gündür. Beyhekî de İbni Abbastan « �y¡îå í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ a¤Ûb ß¤Š¢ ë m j¤†¢ë a¤Ûb Ç¤à b4¢� = emir keşf olunup amllerin zâhire Sh:»5299 çıkacağı gündür» diye rivayet eylemiştir. Saıyd ibni Cübeyr, bu âyette sâkın Allah tealâya izafetini inkâr etmiş ve bu âyetten sorulduğu zaman şiddetle gadab edip demiştir ki bir takımları Allah sübhanehu kendi sâkından keşf eder zu'm ediyorlar. Halbuki ancak emri şedidden keşf eder �açg�. O halde hadîsi de öyle anlamak lâzım gelir. İşte şu arzettiğimiz sebeblerden dolayı biz burada « ��í ì¤â í¢Ø¤’ Ñ¢ Ç å¤  bÖ§� » kavli celîlinde keşfi saktan müslimin iymaniyle beklediği, mücrimin kaçındığı hakkın veya hukmi hakkın perdei gaybdan sâhai şühûde kendini bir uçtan göstermeğe başlaması ma'nâsını anladığımız gibi bunun ibraz ettiği şiddet ve dehşet içinde de mücrimlere mahzı elem olan hev'lengiz bir kahr-u tezlil, müslimlere de aynî hâile içinde murad kapısını açan cazibeli bir şevk ve ızzet heyecanı seziyoruz. Çünkü mücrimlerin bütün şerikleriyle beraber mecmuuna şiddetli bir veîd ve inzar olan bu âyet müslimlere bir va'd-ü tebşir olmak üzere Peygambere hıtab siyakında vârid olmuştur. « ��Ï Ü¤î b¤m¢ìa� » « �í ì¤â � » ya Müteallıktır. « �a¢‡¤×¢Š¤� » gibi bir mahzufe de yâhud gelecek « ��m Š¤ç Ô¢è¢á¤� » fı'line de tealluk edebilir. Ma'nânın hasılı şu olur: Gelsinler yâhud haber ver ki gelecekler o Kıyamet günü ki şimdi nazarlardan gizli olan hakkın hukmü tecelli etmeğe, hakıkat perdesi aşağıdan yukarı açılmağa, müslimlere murad, mücrimlere zillet ve felâket olan gaye bir uçtan arzı endam eylemeğe başlıyacak ��ë í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡›� ve sücude da'vet olunacaklardır - Hakka boyun eğmek istemiyen, istedikleri gibi huküm verip fenalıktan korunmıyan, keyflerine göre yaşamak arzu eden o mücrimler, münkirler şerikleriyle beraber birer birer veya alay alay kalkın bakalım vaktiyle tanımadığınız hakkın emrine boyun eğin, teslim olun, kemali ta'zîm ile secdeye kapanın, yüzlerinizi yere koyun, haddinizi anlayın diye kahr-ü tevbîh için çağırılacaklar, o zaman secdeye kapanmak için can atacaklar ��Ï Ü b í Ž¤n À©îÈ¢ìæ =›� Sh:»5300 fakat güçleri yetmiyecek - ne başlarını kaldırabilecekler, ne bellerini eğebilecekler, belleri kazık kesilmiş - 43.�� b‘¡È ò¦ a 2¤– b‰¢ç¢á¤›� gözleri huşu' içinde bir iymaya bile muktedir olmıyacak vechile düşkün ��m Š¤ç Ô¢è¢á¤ ‡¡Û£ ò¥6›� kendilerini bir zillet saracak da saracak ��ë Ó †¤ × bã¢ìa í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û ó aÛŽ£¢v¢ì…¡ ë ç¢á¤  bÛ¡à¢ìæ ›� halbuki vaktiyle Dünyada başları selâmette iken o secdeye da'vet olunuyorlardı - tav'an secde ve inkıyad etmeleri kendilerine teklif olunuyordu da onu red ediyorlardı, o selâmetin kadrini bilmiyorlar, riza ve ıhtiyarlariyle secdeye yanaşmıyorlar, itaatin sevabına akibette zevkına inanmıyorlar. Mücrimleri müslimlerden akıllı sayıyorlardı. İşte o vakıt bu dertlerden sağ sâlimler iken rizalariyle yapmadıkları o secdeye bugün ister istemez can atacaklar amma kımıldanmaya dermanları kalmıyacak, gittikçe büyüyen bir zillet içinde haib-ü hasir, makhur olacaklar. 44.��Ï ˆ ‰¤ã©ó ë ß å¤ í¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡è¨ˆ a aÛ¤z †©ís¡6›� o halde benimle bırak bu hadîsi tekzib edeni - bu Kur'ana inanmıyan, eskilerin masalları diyen, secde ve itaatin lüzumuna kail olmıyan, Âhıret azâbını inkâr eden, mücrimlere mücazat, müttakîlere mükâfat edilmez sana, o büyük ahlâkın kadrini tanımak istemiyen, hakkın tecelli edeceği birgün gelmez zu'medip de keyfine göre hükmeden kimselerin her birini bana bırak, ya'ni sen onlardan müteessir olma, çekinme, dediklerine aldırma da vazîfene bak ya Muhammed! - �� ä Ž¤n †¤‰¡u¢è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ =›� biz onları bilemiyecekleri cihetten istidrac ederiz - haklarında iyi zannettikleri aldatıcı ba'zı servetler, kuvvetler, zevkler vererek ve onları gittikçe artırıp hızlandırarak hissettirmeksizin derece derece azâb Sh:»5301 uçurumuna çeker bilemiyecekleri bir cihetten yuvarlarız. 45.��ë a¢ß¤Ü©ó Û è¢á¤6›� ve ben onların iplerini uzatırım, istediklerine bırakıvermişim gibi imhal ederim - onu kendilerince bir hayır, bir kâr zannederler, zevklerine göre günahlara dalar, sevinir oynarlar. Artık kurtulduk öyle gideceğiz zu'müne düşerler, belki ipi kırarlar da kaçarlar diye perva etmem ��a¡æ£ × î¤†©ô ß n©îå¥›� çünkü fendim sağlamdır. - Ilmim muhît, tedbirim muhkemdir. Her lâhzada her hallerini bilir, tam sırası gelince iplerini çekiverir kendilerine verdiğim hızla kendilerini bir lâhza da yuvarlıyacağım yere yuvarlarım 46.��a â¤ m Ž¤÷ Ü¢è¢á¤ a u¤Š¦a›� yoksa onlardan bir ecirmi istiyorsun da ��Ï è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ß Ì¤Š â§ ß¢r¤Ô Ü¢ìæ 7›� onlar ceremeden, ağır ağır borclardan ezilmişler? - Ya'ni onlar yok yere garamet çekmekten ağır borclar altında ezilmekte bulunuyorlarsa sen onlara Allahın emirlerini tebliğ ederek yaptığın nasîhat ve irşaddan dolayı bir ücret istiyorsun da onun için mi ezilmişler? Onun için mi sana garaz besliyorlar, hayır senin ecrin Allaha aiddir. Ve onların borclanmaları ve çektikleri garamet ve belâ kendi akılsızlıkları, ahlâksızlıkları, sefahetleri sebebiyle ve uydukları şeriklere aldanmaları yüzündendir. O halde kendi delâletlerini, kendi zararlarını bu suretle olsun takdir edip de iymana gelmeleri lâzım gelirken sâna garaz besleyip husumet etmeleri sırf kendi şuursuzluklarındandır. 47.��a â¤ Ç¡ä¤† ç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ì î¤k¢ Ï è¢á¤ í Ø¤n¢j¢ìæ ›� Yoksa gayb onların ındinde de artık onlar mı yazıyorlar? - Ya'ni Allaha mahsus olan gayb ılmi onların yanında Levhi mahfuzu yazan kalemi a'lâ onların elinde de artık kâinatın mukadderâtını olup olacak vukuâtı onlarmı yazıyor, yaptıkları cürümlerin, küfr ü şirkin Sh:»5302 günah olmayıp sevab ve savab olduğun deftere onlarmı kaydediyorlarki o suretle akl'ü nakla uymaz hükümler veriyor, zulümler ediyor, henüz gaybda bulunan hukmi hakkın tepelerine ineceği günden çekinmiyorlar. Bu iki âyet yukarıkı « �aâPaâ� » âyetlerine nâzır olmakla beraber ma'nayı toplayıp ta Sûrenin başındaki « ��ë aÛ¤Ô Ü á¡ ë ß b í Ž¤À¢Š¢ëæ =� » âyetine kadar irca' etmiş ve bu suretle kalemden murad da ılmi gayibden kâinatın mukadderatını yazan kalemi ilâhî olduğunu anlatmıştır. 48. ��Ï b•¤j¡Š¤ Û¡z¢Ø¤á¡ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� o halde rabbının hukmüne sabr et - onları hemen mahv edivermeyip imhal buyurmasına ve seni tükenmez ecre nâil etmek için o büyük ahlâk ile büyük metanet ve tehammül iktiza eden nübüvvet-ü risalet vazîfesinin ifası için meşakkatlere sokmasına sabr et ki bunlar onun hukmü. O kalemin yazısıdır. Sabır et de ileride vereceği icra hukmüne muntazır ol. Çünkü hakîkatini tecelli ettirecek, keşfi sak eyliyecektir. ��ë Û b m Ø¢å¤ × – by¡k¡ aÛ¤z¢ìp¡<›� Ve Sahibi hut gibi olma - Sahibi hut, Sûrei Saffatta « ��Ï bÛ¤n Ô à é¢ aÛ¤z¢ìp¢ ë ç¢ì ß¢Ü©îá¥� » buyurulduğu üzere Yunüs aleyhisselâmdır. ELHUT, onun karnında habs olunduğu meşhur olan balıktır ki ona «ennûn» da denilir. Netekim Sûrei Enbiyada « ��ë ‡ a aÛä£¢ìæ¡ a¡‡¤ ‡ ç k ß¢Ì b™¡j¦b Ï Ä å£ a æ¤ Û å¤ ã Ô¤†¡‰ Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï ä b…¨ô Ï¡ó aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ a æ¤ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b¬ a ã¤o ¢j¤z bã Ù > a¡ã£©ó ×¢ä¤o¢ ß¡å aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå 7� » âyetinde Yunüs aleyhisselâma Zünnûn denilmişti. ZU dahi me'lûm ki sahib ma'nâsınadır. Demişlerdir ki zu sahibden eblâğdır. Zünnûn denildiği zaman Yunüs aleyhisselâmın ona mahkûm kalmayıp sıkıntısından halâsı, sahib denildiği zaman da onun içinde bulunması hallerine işaret edilmiş oluyor. Onun için Sûrei Enbiyada medh olunurken zünnûn, burada ona benzemekten nehy olunurken sahibi hut tesmiye edilmiştir. Bunda hut ve nûn ikisi de balık ma'nâsına olmak i'tibariyle bu âyet Sh:»5303 ile de Sûrenin başındaki nûna dolayısiyle bir telmih yapılmış demektir. Bundan ba'zıları « �æ¬� » dan murad bu hut olduğuna zâhib olmuşlardır. Lâkin öyle olsa idi burada «sahibinnûn» denilmek muvafık olurdu. Demek ki maksad o olmamakla beraber dolayısiyle ona bir işaretten de hâlî değildir. (Yunüs kıssası hakkında Vessaffat Sûresine bak). Hasılı Allahın kalemi evvel ile yazdığı takdirine sabr et. O cefalara tehammül eyle de yarın için vereceği hukmü gözet sabırsızlıkla kavmına kızıp öfke ile zulümâtta habse düşen Yunüs gibi olma, hiç bir vechile onun gibi olma değil, ancak şu hal ve vakıttaki Yunüs gibi olma: ��a¡‡¤ ã b…¨ô ë ç¢ì ß Ø¤Ä¢ìâ¥6›� o vakıt ki o, mekzum, ya'ni öfke ile nefesi tıkanmış, bir halde nidâ etmişti - « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b¬ a ã¤o ¢j¤z bã Ù > a¡ã£©ó ×¢ä¤o¢ ß¡å aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå 7� » diye inlemişti. Maamafih burada maksud kime ve nasıl nidâ ettiğini anlatmak değil, yalnız öfke ile boğulacak bir halde nidâ etmiş olduğunu anlatmaktır. - 49.��Û ì¤ Û b¬ a æ¤ m † a‰ × é¢ ã¡È¤à ò¥ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡é©›� eğer rabının ni'meti ona yetişmiş olmasa idi - tevbe ve nedametle tesbihi ilham edip duâsına icabetle imdad etmese idi ��Û ä¢j¡ˆ 2¡bÛ¤È Š a¬õ¡ ë ç¢ì ß ˆ¤ß¢ìâ¥›� her halde o, fazaya: çıkarıldığı açıklığa: âlana mezmum bir halde atılacaktı - gerçi ilel'ebed balığın karnında kalmıyacak, her ne olsa atılacaktı, lâkin iyi, memduh bir şey olarak değil, mezmum, fena bir halde atılacaktı. Demek onun oraya düşmesi ve düşmesine sebeb olan öfkesi ve sabırsızlığı tabîatiyle iyi bir şey değildi 50. ��Ï bu¤n j¨îé¢ ‰ 2£¢é¢›� fakat rabbı onu ictiba buyurdu - o tabîatte bırakmadı istifa eyledi, inayetiyle derdi topladı, süzdü, mezmum, olmaktan, korudu, öfkeden gamdan kurtarıp yeni baştan vahyine mazher Sh:»5304 eyledi de ��Ï v È Ü é¢ ß¡å aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå ›� onu salîhînden kıldı - yüz binlere risalet ve şefaat için gönderdi, onları o sebeble azâbdan kurtarıp istifade ettirdi de kendisini salâhta kemale irmiş mürselînden kıldı. Demek ki her şey gaybe âlim olan rabbın yazısı ve hukmiyle cereyan eder ve onun takdirinde asıl irade kendisinin olmakla beraber istıkbali hale, hâli mâzîye rabt eden ve her hali istıkbalde bir akıbete doğru götüren ve aynî zamanda insanlara da takdirine göre bir salâhiyyet veren ve bu suretle her hususa hususıyyetine göre iyi veya kötü neticeler terettüb ettiren, onun da her lâhzası yine onun hukmüne bağlı olan bir nizam vardır. Kâinat bu suretle kalemi hakkın yazdığı ve yazacağı satırların müfadıdır. Onun için nübüvvet ni'metine mazher olmuş Yunüsün bir öfkesi kendisini balığın karnında habse düşürdü, o öfke ile kalsa idi az daha mezmum bir akıbete düşecekti. Lâkin rabbının onda o öfkeye makabil de bir ni'meti vardı, o ni'metin hayrını, öfkesinin şerrine galebe ettirerek rabbı onu halâs etti ve o suretle onu o öfke huyundan süzüp ni'metiyle selâmete çıkararak tam salâha irdirdi. Öfke veya sabır gibi hallerin bir ucu takdiri ilâhîde bir ucu da insanın iradesine bağlanmıştır. O halde o büyük ahlâkın sahibi ve daha büyük ni'metin mazheri olarak süzülmüş ıstıfa edilmiş olan sen ya Muhammed Mustafa! Yunüs gibi sabırsızlık etme de rabbının bugünkü hukmüne sabret. Vazîfene kemali metanet ile devam edip yarınki hukmünü gözet, görki o kalemi a'lâ gaybda neler yazmış, hakk-u hakikat nasıl tecelli edecektir. 51.��ë a¡æ¤ í Ø b…¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa›� ve filhakîka o küfredenler Allahın ni'metine nankörlük ederek âyetlerine yalan deyip seni yalan çıkarmağa kalkışan ve hal-ü ahlâkları anlatılan Mekke kâfirleri ��Û î¢Œ¤Û¡Ô¢ìã Ù 2¡b 2¤– b‰¡ç¡á¤ Û à£ b  à¡È¢ìa aÛˆ£¡×¤Š ›� o zikri, Allah Sh:»5305 tarafından öğüd olarak okuduğun Kur'anı işittikleri vakıt, az daha seni gözleriyle kaydıracaklardı - onun yüksekliğini öyle hissetmişlerdiki kıskançlıklarından az daha isabeti ayne uğratacaklar aç veya kötü gözlerinin şerriyle ellerinde gelse helâk edeceklerdi. Demekki öfkenin bedende bir hükmü olduğu gibi gözlerin de karşılarıdakine bakışlarına göre iyi veya kötü bir hükmü vardır. Kimi elektrik gibi dokunur çarpar, mıknatıslar, manyatize eder, kimi meclûb olur, kimi de aldığı teessürle hasedinden bir gayza düşer, türlü türlü sui kasde, mekirlere kalkışırki maddî veya ma'nevî bunun herhangisi olursa olsun hedefine irdiği surette isabeti ayn, gözdeğmesi veya nazar ta'bir olunur. Bunun hakkında uzun uzadıya sözler söylenmiş, inkâr edenler, isbat edenler olmuş ise de biz tafsîline lüzum görmiyerek bu kadarla iktifa ediyoruz. Keyfiyyeti ne suretle olursa olsun isabeti ayn, vardır, Allah korusun, göze batmak tehlükeli bir şeydir. Allah koruyacağı kulları için ona karşı bir siper yapar. Kâfirler bu Sûre ile veya bundan evvel Kur'anı ilk işittikleri zaman onun nazm-u ma'nasiyle belâgatinin yüksekliğini ve Peygamberin ona mazheriyyetini son derece kıskanmış ve hemen hemen yiyecek gibi bütün nazarlarını ona dikmiş, onu kaydırmak istemişler, o onların o derece nazarı dikkatini celbetmişti. Öyle iken ��ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡ã£ é¢ Û à v¤ä¢ìæ¥<›� bir de durmuşlar o her halde bir mecnun diyorlar - şaşkınlıklarından kendi kendilerine tenakuza düşüyorlar. Bu suretle gözlerinin ağısını kendilerine döküyorlar. - 52. ��ë ß b ç¢ì a¡Û£ b ‡¡×¤Š¥ Û¡Ü¤È bÛ à©îå ›� Halbuki o Kur'an, sade onlara aid değil, bir zikir, bir öğüddür bütün âlemîn için - şuur ve idraki olan bütün ukalâ alemleri için, yalnız temiz akıllı olmıyanlardırki ondan istifade edecek yerde aleyhinde bulunarak Sh:»5306 kendilerine zarar etmiş olurlar. Ve nihayet bu enîn içinde inler inler giderler. İşte « �æ¬� » ile başlıyan Sûrei kalem «âlemîn» in âhirinde yine bir nun ile nihayeti göstermiş oluyor. Hemen cenabı rabbil'âlemîn yazan ve okuyan ve dinleyenlere zikr-ü fikir ile tevfikini refîk buyursun. Kategori:Kalem Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal